Second Chances
by 1stGreasergal
Summary: Someone from Dylan's past returns bringing with them regrets and bad memories. Will Dylan ever be able to get his old friend back? There is some action, so read on! Early 90210 with DylanBrenda couple. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills, 90210._

Chatter filled the halls of West Beverly Hills High as conversations about the recently passed weekend buzzed between friends. Lockers slammed, laughter blared and complaints about the upcoming exams could be heard throughout the corridor. This would appear to be like any other high school you would find in the US, but it wasn't. The halls were lined with every expensive clothing label you could name and it was flaunted as if normal. The mindset of this school was money and popularity. If you didn't have either, you were a wall fly and a nuisance at West Beverly. The most popular got all the respect and the least popular got reminded of it on a daily basis.

Brenda Walsh, a member of the West Beverly elite, surveyed the bright halls around her as she quickly shut her locker. She waited for the usual roving hands of her boyfriend upon her back that never came. Her best friend Kelly came up behind her as she threw her back against her locker and stared at the clock that hung just 5 feet away wondering where exactly he could be. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kelly asked as she twirled the numbers of her lock around to free her books from their weekend cage. "Just wondering where Dylan is. He said he was coming to school today." She replied keeping her eyes on the clock. "I wouldn't worry too much," Kelly attempted to cheer her up, "Maybe he just felt the beach calling. I know I've been craving it since the mention of exams last week."

"Maybe," Brenda commented as she turned away from the clock and to Kelly. From behind, Brandon and Andrea joined the two at their locker. "Everyone feeling cheery this morning?" he smiled as he patted Brenda on the back. She turned to him, "Brandon, have you seen Dylan today?" He began to shake his head, but something caught his attention. He looked up and smiled, "Speak of the devil." Brenda turned her attention in the direction of Brandon's gaze. There she watched as Dylan McKay made his way up to the group. He didn't speak as he approached.

As he stopped close to the group Brenda joined him putting her arm around his back. Andrea tapped Brandon's arm, "Hey guys, we gotta head to class, the bell's about to ring," she stated as she turned her attention to the classrooms at the end of the hall. "Heaven forbid, Andrea Zuckerman be late for a class," Brandon added with his normal sweet smile as he follow her down the hall. Brenda noticed how reserved Dylan was being beside her and turned to question him, "Is everything okay?" Her question was interrupted as his eyes turned up to the end of the hallway.

There, a young woman, clad in a denim blue jean skirt, denim jean button up shirt, white undershirt and blue high heels turned the corner. Dylan and Kelly fell silent as they watched the girl slowly walk by. Brenda felt the tension rise between them as the girl turned her attention on both her boyfriend and best friend and quickly turned away. They all continued to stare as she made her way into a classroom at the end of the hall. Their attention soon turned back to each other.

"Who was that?" Brenda inquired. Kelly continued to stay silent; anything she could think to say was quickly choked back. Brenda turned her attention back and forth between the two waiting for an answer, neither one putting her at ease. "Dylan?" she broke the silence again. He let out a sigh, "Someone I used to know." Brenda wasn't satisfied with that answer and she began to ask him to elaborate when the bell rang.

"Damn it," she said.

She turned her attention to the classroom "jean girl" had entered then turned back to Dylan who had already separated from the two and was heading in the opposite direction. She turned back to Kelly, "What's going on?" Kelly began walking down the hall, "Bren, we're late," and with that she headed to her first class of the day. Brenda wasn't satisfied, but it appeared as if she had the same class as the girl who made the two closest people to her very uncomfortable.

She made her way down to the door and caught it just before it was closed in her face. Mr. Jackson gave her his unapproved look as she quickly apologized and headed to her seat. She placed her books on her desk and searched the room. There she sat, two seats up and two rows to her left. Jean girl was keeping her attention on the blonde, letter jacket sporting track star beside her. Brenda became increasingly annoyed as she watched her tap the jock on the shoulder and giggle at all of his little comments. The questions began stirring around in Brenda's head. How did Dylan and Kelly know this girl? What about her could possibly make the most confident person she knows go completely silent? Who is she?

Brenda let the questions take over and completely ignored the lesson that was blatantly written on the board in front of her. Her thoughts stirred from questions to observations, none of which were flattering to the girl who seemed to be consumed so much so with the guy she was flirting with. Mr. Jackson, on more than one occasion, walked between the two in hopes that their attention would turn from each other to him. She noted that he had no success.

Brenda had become so consumed she had completely forgotten to take out her notebook and at least appear to be paying attention. Her books remained closed and her eyes remained on everything but the board. She watched as jean girl got up from her perch and started making her way to the door with the jock quickly in toe. Everyone around her also stood up and started making their way out of the door located on both sides of the chalk board. The bell must have rung while Brenda was lost in her thoughts.

She was the last one out of the classroom and she again started searching through the halls to get a glimpse of this girl. She made it to her locker, spinning in her combination and releasing the latch that kept it closed. She looked to her left as she slid her geometry book inside, catching the image of jean girl out of the corner of her eye. There she stood, leaning up against the wall with Mr. Letter Jacket pressed close in front of her. She giggled again and turned her attention to something behind her. Brenda watched as the girl's expression went from that of perpetual flirt to devoid of emotion. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her and she soon saw who had turned the girl's mood.

Dylan had approached her. 'What was he doing there?' Brenda thought. She watched as he made a comment to the jock who then walked away, leaving jean girl and Dylan alone. Brenda wanted to approach her and introduce herself; to be up close and personal with whoever she was. At least give her a name so she wasn't constantly referring to her as "jean girl," but she picked up on the mood shift and just continued to stare. She watched as the girl turned her eyes away from Dylan and he seemed to be trying to keep his cool with her. This scene almost mimicked similar images of Brenda and Dylan after a fight. Now jealousy was overcoming her as she continued to watch the scene play out.

The conversation played out quickly as Dylan attempted to talk to the girl, but she seemed as if she wasn't at all interested in what he had to say. The anger in Dylan's face grew as the girl began to coldly stare at him. Brenda got tired of watching as her boyfriend seemed to lose his normal cool. She desperately needed to hear what they were talking about so she grabbed her world history book from her locker, shut it and began walking in their direction. Before she could get close enough jean girl made one last statement and walked away from Dylan. As Brenda approached she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," he stated seemingly attempting to stay calm, but obviously annoyed at the conversation that took place. Brenda tried joking with him to lighten the mood, "She isn't someone I need to worry about you running away with, is she?" she let out a little laugh. Dylan, however, was not amused. "No," he plainly stated as he quickly walked away.

That was it. Brenda needed to know who she was. She looked up at the clock and realized she was about late for class for the second time today and scurried her way down the hallway to her next class. She just beat the bell as she made her way to her seat next to Kelly who was seated in front of Donna. "Cutting it pretty close," Donna commented to her.

Brenda ignored Donna's comment and questioned Kelly, "Kelly, who is that girl?" Kelly gave her a confused look, "What girl?" Brenda's interest and annoyance increased. "That girl from this morning; the girl that made you and Dylan nervous; the girl I just watched Dylan argue with in the hallway. Is she an old girlfriend of his?" Kelly clammed up beside her as Mrs. Guy began writing on the board at the front of the class.

"Kelly, who is she?" Brenda continued to stare at her. "It isn't my business to tell you who she is. That's up to Dylan." Brenda now became angry, "It's not your business? Your whole life is gossip and you can't at least tell me her name?" "Ladies!" Mrs. Guy addressed the two girls, "Your personal issues need to stay out of my class room, understood?" They both nodded and Brenda turned her attention to the front board. The girls both fell silent, though Brenda was still obviously aggravated. Kelly took in a deep breathe and whispered, "Her name's Stephanie Sloan." Brenda nodded to Kelly and they both turned their attention back to the board.

He pulled up to the front entrance of the luxurious hotel. The valet met him at the door and took the keys he was handed. He stepped out allowing the valet to switch places with him as he closed the door. The valet sped off as he raised his eyes to gaze upon the brightly lit sign above him; Bel'age.

He was greeted by the door man and made his way through the glass doors into the lobby.

He already knew his way around the Bel'age hotel so he swiftly headed to the beautiful brass plated elevator doors. As he pressed the up arrow button he could feel the tension rise up from the pit of his stomach. His nerves became fiercer as the doors opened and he entered. There, he placed his finger on the button that would take him to some place he had been hiding from for a long time. The penthouse button lit up under his touch.

The doors closed and he secretly hoped that the elevator would take him away from the room he wanted that way he could justify not facing his past. That way it wouldn't be his fault if he just walked away. He could convince himself it wasn't meant to happen and leave it at that. There was no luck as the elevator made its way up the numerous floors to the top. The elevator jolted and soon opened up to reveal a single door placed dead center of the hall in front of him. He slowly stepped out and kept his eyes directed at the floor in front of him.

Though only 10 short steps, the walk seemed like an eternity. He stood in front of the ordinary oak door trying to convince his right hand to raise and knock. So far his hand was winning the fight, but eventually he was able to convince himself that he came this far, he needed to finish this. He could make out of sounds of the three light taps he conjured from the door. He stood there, unable to make out any sound coming from the other side of the oak barrier. He started to feel a small twinge of relief, but that was quickly subdued as the door crept open in front of him.

There she stood still dressed in the outfit she had sported earlier today only this time she was missing the high heels. She stared at the emotionally beaten gentleman in front of her. He just stared, unsure of the welcome he would receive. She sighed, "Dylan" she calmly stated. He broke contact with her eyes and asked, "Can I come in?" She hesitated, but pulled the door open to reveal the luxury accommodations that she lived in. The tension grew and soon Dylan found himself sharing a couch with a past he could no longer hide.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills, 90210._

Stephanie and Dylan sat in opposite corners of the 12 foot long white leather couch. Neither made a move and neither said a word. Dylan's expression seemed to be that of a man awaiting his upcoming execution, while Stephanie slightly resembled the possible executioner. They both kept their sight away from the other and the silence seemed to creep through the room until it became unbearable.

"What are you doing here, Dylan?" Stephanie finally got up the nerve to ask. "I just wanted to check on you. See if you were okay." His claims were obviously false and she wasn't about to let it slide. "Is that so? You came all the way here to ask me if I was okay? Since when do you have the right to ask me if I'm okay?" The hostility coming from Stephanie's side of the couch was building and Dylan wasn't sure how to stop it from erupting.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "For what?" she asked. He hesitated. It was now or never, "I'm sorry for everything." He waited for the inevitable anger to take her over, but it never came. She let out a very slight laugh which caught his attention as he finally turned to face her, "Have you really been holding on to that for all these years? Well, let me make you feel better. I'm fine; life goes on, goodbye Dylan." She quickly rose from the couch and headed to the front door opening it. Dylan stood up.

"Stephanie, don't do this. I'm not leaving," Dylan was now trying to keep his calm over his growing anger. "I came here to say what I need to say then you can do whatever you want." She just stared at him as she shut the door never moving more than 3 feet away from it. "I'm sorry about how things were left between us. When everything went down I didn't know what to say. I was lost." She cut him off, "You were lost? You never even said goodbye. You never wrote. I was so scared and the one person I gave a care about disappeared. How many times did I write and not get one letter back? You knew what was going on and you said nothing. My best friend abandoned me because he was lost? You didn't speak up then and I sure as hell don't need you to speak up now! Don't say you're sorry, don't say anything. Just get out!"

Dylan wanted to yell back. Had it been anyone else he would have, but not with her. The axe had fallen and he had truly lost his head. He couldn't say a word even though there were so many swirling around in his brain. He stood there staring, anger and hurt apparent in his face. The same anger and hurt that mirrored in her eyes as he gazed at her. She was right; there was nothing he could say. All there was left to do was put on the strong face and walk out the door. That is exactly what he did.

Brenda noticed how quiet he was sitting there on the front porch. He had come by unexpectedly, but she was happy to see him no matter what. After what happened earlier in school she had hoped his mood may have improved. She quickly found out the opposite was true. Dylan seemed more closed off than before.

"Please talk to me," she begged him as he stared out into the front lawn. He just sighed and remained silent. "Who is she, Dylan?" jealousy again slowly took her over as she realized who it was that Dylan was thinking about. It sure wasn't her. He just shook his head, "Can we please just sit here?" he asked, a slight twinge of annoyance present in his voice.

She tried to control the questions swimming in her head, but she found herself overcome and desperately looking for answers. "Who is Stephanie Sloan?" She didn't intend it to come out in such a demanding tone, but she couldn't take it back now. "Why can't you just leave this alone? I came here to be with you. Can't you just trust me to tell you when I'm ready?" Brenda felt sheepish, but she still felt like she needed an answer. "Can't you tell me anything?"

Dylan rose from the stoop step. "No, damn it, I can't! I thought you might understand that I just don't want to talk. Why do you constantly have to push me?" He began walking to his car as she stood up, "I'm sorry Dylan, please don't leave." He got to his car and opened the door, "It was a mistake to come here." Brenda ran to him as the ignition sparked his car into motion. "Dylan, wait!" He sped off leaving her even more bewildered and jealous than before. She couldn't help but be consumed with the thoughts of the girl that had so much power over his emotions. She was more consumed with the fear that this girl had more power over Dylan than she did and if so, where did she come from and why did he feel this deep need to hide it?

Brenda didn't get that much sleep that night and her return to school the next day was not one she welcomed with open arms. Now she had to face all of her friends, the same friends that were keeping secrets from her and possibly apologize, to her now distant boyfriend. She didn't want Dylan upset with her and honestly wasn't sorry for the inquiries she felt the need to make, but if it would get her back in his good graces, she was willing to eat crow if necessary.

A repeat of the chattering halls from the preceding day played out as she again, stared head long into her locker. Today, however, she wasn't exactly compelled to look out from it to see if Dylan had decided to actually attend classes today. Brandon, again, walked up from behind her, but she continued to stare straight head. He looked around wondering if the girl staring into her locker really was his sister or some similarly dressed equivalent masquerading as her. "Brenda?" She still offered him no answer as he began to wonder why she wasn't acknowledging him. "Sis?" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "What's up?" he continued to interrogate. "Nothing. Dylan and I got in a fight last night and I'm just not in the mood to play miss cheery, right now." Brandon threw up his hands, "Alright, I can live with that, but if you need to talk you know where to find me." He nodded as he made his way down the hall.

She traced his path with her eyes only to pick up another scene from the day before playing out at the end of the hall. Stephanie Sloan was once again pressed against the wall with a guy positioned closely between her legs. There was something different about this scene however. The guy she was with was not Mr. Letter Jacket from the day before. This guy was brunette with a slight mustache. Brenda seemed to now get a clear picture of the girl that had become a new addition to the drama in her life. She was a slut, plain and simple. This epiphany seemed to settle Brenda's interest for the moment. She knows that Dylan would have no interest in that type of girl, but she wasn't going to give up trying to figure out why her being here is such an problem.

Brenda took a glance at the clock and made her way toward class. During class, she was at least able to spend a small amount of thought about the assignment left on the board. Whenever she looked over at Stephanie, she could pacify herself by repeating the title 'Slut' over and over until her need to stare stopped. The bell rang; her efforts where somewhat successful for today and she exited the classroom heading back to her locker.

Brenda continued the success of keeping the thoughts of Stephanie Sloan in check for the next few classes. The lunch bell rang and she made her way out to the quad to join the group already perched on a spot outside. She caught up to Steve, Kelly, and Donna making their way through their brown bagged lunches. She was somewhat relieved that Dylan wasn't there, but also worried that his need to avoid classes for today was going to hurt him in the upcoming exams. It was his choice and if he wanted her to stay out, that is what she was going to do.

She greeted everyone, sat down and removed her lunch from her bag. Conversations of the impending doom that filled the minds of everyone thinking about exams and all the cramming they were going to need to do. All were lost in the worry though Steve, of course, added his two cents and the levity of the conversation was lifted. They all looked up to find Brandon making his way over. He seemed very excited about something.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted as he walked up to them. "What took you so long?" Kelly asked, "You almost missed lunch." He responded, "Ah, but I didn't. I ate my lunch with a beautiful young lady new here to West Beverly." He attempted to continue his story, but was interrupted by the approach of the obviously distraught Dylan McKay. "Hey bro, you alright?" Brandon asked. Dylan nodded, "Yea, just needed some time to think, but I couldn't miss physics so here I am." Dylan reluctantly kissed Brenda on the cheek and took a seat beside her. Steve added, "You're just in time. Brandon was telling us about the beautiful woman he just met."

Brandon's cheeks went from their usual tan brown to an unusually bright shade of pink. Brenda had to blush with him. "Really, what's her name?" Dylan asked. "Stephanie Sloan," Brandon happily answered. The smile stayed plastered on his face as the mood of the whole group slid down hill with no hope of recovery. He dropped his smile, "Is there something I should know?" he quickly reacted to the sullen faces. They all stayed silent, Steve, Kelly and Donna all passing each other looks while Dylan continued to look away.

Dylan finally broke the silence, "She's a great girl, man." "Good, cause I have a date with her Friday night." Brandon's smile returned though Dylan continued to stay distant. He sat there, still for a second, then got up and left without a word. "What's wrong with him?" Brandon asked. Brenda watched Dylan walk away determined to not push as he had requested. Brandon, however, didn't know of such a promise and ran after him.

"Hey, McKay. Wait up!" Brandon caught up to him and they both walked in silence. "Is there something I need to know?" Brandon was determined to break the awkwardness between them. "Just be careful," is all Dylan could fathom to say, "She's got baggage." Brandon's eyes never left Dylan's face though he did his best to hide his feelings, "Does she have something to do with you and Brenda?" Dylan continued to hide in his thoughts, "If there's something going on between you two, I'll back off." Brandon pointed out. Dylan stopped to face him, "No, man. There isn't anything going on between us. She's just been through a lot and I don't want to see either one of you get hurt." Brandon stood bewildered at his friend's words, "It's just a date," he stated. "Then you have nothing to worry about." Dylan left it at that and walked away.

Brandon let him go and began the short walk back to the school as the small group finished up their lunches and headed back into the confines of the bright hallway walls. Steve and Donna separated from Kelly and Brenda. Brenda used this time to her advantage. "Kelly, I need to know about Stephanie." Kelly hesitated, "I told you already, that is something you are going to have to talk to Dylan about." Brenda stopped her, "Dylan isn't talking and now Brandon has a thing going on with her. I have seen her with two different guys these past few days and now she is trying something with my brother. I have a right to know what's going on."

Kelly again hesitated, but had to agree that Brenda had a point. If there was something she could do to shed some light on the situation, it might help matters between Dylan and her. Kelly started her story, "We were all friends growing up. Dylan and Stephanie were very close. She lived in the room right next to him at the hotel. They both were brought up with too much money and only absent fathers to take care of them so they clicked. They were inseparable. When we were all twelve, something happened between them. Her dad was arrested for abusing her and she was taken into foster care. Dylan really closed off. For months he wouldn't talk to anyone and he really started living in his own world, hanging out with some strange people and skipping school. It wasn't until you and Brandon came around that he seemed to snap out of his rebellion phase. That's all I know Brenda."

As Brenda took in the short story she slowly began to feel like a fool. Dylan had gone through the trauma of losing such a close friend. She wondered if he had known about the abuse. Did he keep in contact with her all these years and just not expect her to come back? Brenda still had unanswered questions, but at least she felt somewhat content now in knowing that Dylan wasn't out pining over a lost girlfriend. It finally dawned on her that he was pining over the loss of his best friend and now Brandon was stuck just as much in the middle as she was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210._

The days that followed seemed to be boring repeats of every other day in high school life for Brandon Walsh. All except for the lunches he was able to share with Stephanie. Conversations would range from simple flirting to deep discussions about the Presidential debates or abortion issues. Brandon couldn't believe how lucky he was to find such a great girl that wasn't only gorgeous, but incredibly smart.

When Friday rolled around he made sure to put on his most peck flattering black t shirt and jeans. He paid special attention to his hair and made sure to shave the mounds of dark bristles protruding from his chin and cheeks. One quick compliment from Jim and Cindy and he was out the door.

He rolled up to the front walkway of the Bel'age hotel, not exactly sure what to expect when he got up to the valet's stand. Reluctantly he handed over his keys and made his way into the lobby. Stephanie hadn't been so forthcoming about where in the hotel she actually lived, so Brandon figured he would have to ask the desk clerk. He approached somewhat of a long line that was now winding off to the side of the desk. He could make out some of the conversation going on between a skinny elderly woman and the clerk. It had something to do with not enough towels in the room. Brandon looked down at his watch, afraid that he would give the wrong impression if he was late, but since he had no idea where he was going he figured he mine as well suck it up and explain later. Suddenly, he received a tap on the shoulder. He turned to find a beautiful five foot nine red headed goddess behind him.

Stephanie was dressed in a tight, semi revealing black dress and matching black heels. Her fiery red hair was pulled up on the left side, but her right side was down and flowing past her perfectly tanned shoulders. Brandon was awe-struck as he took in the sight of her. "I forgot to tell you I was in the Penthouse," she stated with a soft smile that lit up her olive face. He quickly returned the smile, "It's alright. You look beautiful," he added. "Thank you," she replied making sure to reveal the bright white of her glowing smile once again. Brandon offered his arm to her and she graciously accepted, "Are we ready?" She nodded and they headed out of the hotel.

Dinner was an amazing experience for Brandon. The conversations they had been having all week carried over into dinner and he found that the time had zoomed by. Between smart little comments they could be seen gazing longingly into each other's eyes. She had his dimples out in full force for the evening.

The movie was perfect. There was no need to talk, they just sat and held hands, lost in the quiet that overcame them both. There was no awkward feeling or need to search for any magical moment. The entire night was a magical moment and it wasn't forced. He knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

Brandon quickly drove to the stunningly beautiful look out point. They sat and held hands just gazing out over the lustrous glints of light radiating from the city below. The only thing that could make this moment more memorable would be the perfect kiss. Brandon turned to face her and she returned his gaze. They slowly leaned in to take in the warmth of each other's lips. This truly was the perfect kiss; one neither of them wanted to end. As they sat, embraced in each other Stephanie deepened the kiss introducing the warm sensation of her tongue to the equation. As things got heavier Brandon found that Stephanie's hands had moved from his chest to his zipper. She began to unbutton his fly and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked him unsure of his reaction. "I'm not interested in that," he softly corrected as he went in for another passionate kiss, but found that Stephanie had no interest in returning it. She blankly stared at him, "Come on Brandon, isn't that why you brought me up here?" He could sense the aggravation growing in her voice. He responded, "No, I brought you up here because this is a beautiful spot to sit and talk. And yes, I had been thinking about kissing you since the restaurant. I wasn't planning on moving that fast. I really like you."

"I really like you, too," she swiftly replied giving that innocent smile and then moving in to kiss his neck. He lightly pushed her away, "I'm not ready to go that far with you. I want to get to know you better. You make me laugh and you challenge me. I don't want this to just be physical." He thought saying that would soothe her, but found that she had actually become quit red as he could feel the anger radiate from her, "Do you really think you're the first guy to make those claims and then bring me up here?" She became very cold as she pulled away from him and stared off into the city lit night. "Just take me home."

Confusion took him over. This was a reaction he never expected, "Stephanie, don't leave it like this." She kept her eyes straight ahead refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset, "Just take me home, please." Brandon had no choice. He let out a sigh, sat back in his seat and turned the key. The rumble of the engine and the sound of the tires rolling over the rocky pavement where all that was heard as he drove her back to the hotel. She stepped out and didn't acknowledge him as she passed the bellman on the way through the glass doors.

Brenda noticed the sullen expression etched on Brandon's face as he entered the front door. Not even gazing into the living room he made his way up the stairs. She couldn't help but be overcome by curiosity so she followed him up.

She slowly crept her way up the stairs trying her bed not to appear over anxious about finding out how the date went. From what she could tell of his reaction walking in the door, it didn't go well. She could only hope. Then maybe she could keep Stephanie Sloan out of their life. She tapped on his half open door, "Brandon?" She could barely make out the whisper of a response. She entered, "How did it go?"

"Perfect, terrific, just dandy," she picked up the sarcasm in his response and tried her best not to take it personally. "Care to go into detail?" He continued to stay focused on his plaster crumbled ceiling as he replayed the date in his head. "I don't know. Things were going great and then we got to The Point and she just lashed out." Brenda became slightly annoyed at the fact that Brandon would think it was okay to share that sort of information to her. She is well aware of why guys bring their dates to The Point. She had been there on several occasions with Dylan. "Brandon, I don't know if I can blame her. Maybe she wasn't ready for that." He let out a loud sigh and corrected his presumptuous twin, "No. I stopped it. She was the one who wanted to go further."

Well, Brenda suddenly felt vindicated in her need to address her boyfriend's ex-best friend as a slut. She had pulled the typical slut move with Brandon and now, if she was lucky, the girl would be gone for good. Brenda added, "Well, maybe she isn't the right girl for you, then." "Why would you say that?" he snapped at her. Brenda defended herself, "I didn't mean anything by it; calm down."

"I know you're judging her, Brenda. What exactly do you have against Stephanie anyway?" he continued his aggressive tone. "Nothing," she said now matching his volume and harsh temperament, "Sorry I came up here to support you. I'll just go." She turned to make her dramatic exit when she heard the tone shift, "No, don't go. I'm sorry. I just really like her and I'm not sure what even really happened."

Brenda seemed to calm down as the mood in the room calmed as well, "Maybe you should talk to Dylan. They used to be close friends when they were younger. He might be able to help." He slowly allowed his dimples to make an appearance continuing to alleviate the tension, "I'll catch him tomorrow at school. Right now, I just want to go to bed." "Okay," she softly stated as she let a small smile release from her lips as she made her much less dramatic exit from his room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210._

Brandon spent the night tossing and turning unable to get the events of the earlier evening out of his head. He replayed her face, her hair, their hand holding and the multitude of their conversations in between bouts of REM sleep. As he finally gave up, he vowed to find Dylan first thing that morning.

He got up bright and early making the drive to school in no time flat. He scanned the parking lot to no avail. Dylan wasn't there yet, his car was no where in sight. Nothing much he could do but sit and wait so he took out his chem. notebook and attempted to get his mind off his troubles. Eventually able to drift into some academic numbing he stared off into the spiral wire that separated the pages. He caught the image of a black porche out of the corner of his eye and looked up. Salvation had finally arrived. He ran up to Dylan as he parked.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Dylan took a seat on the upper portion of the driver's seat and hopped out over the driver's side door. "Sure, what about?" he questioned. "Stephanie," Brandon softly replied. Dylan let out a soft sigh as he reached into his back seat grabbing a short stack of high school reading material. "I'm not sure that's a conversation I'm comfortable having," he responded.

Dylan turned in the direction of the school as Brandon tried to convince him that he truly needed his advice, "Brenda said you two used to be close. I just wanted to know if I could find out a little about her." They continued to walk, "I don't really want to get into it," Dylan stated, but Brandon was determined to find out something; anything, "I'm not asking for details. I really like Stephanie and I guess I just want to understand where she's coming from."

A short silent moment crossed between the two and Dylan finally caved in, "Alright, what happened?" Brandon began the scenario, "Well, we ate lunch together all last week and it was great. I've never met anyone so witty and smart. We talked about politics, religion, and movies. Our date on Friday was going great. We had dinner at the Peach Pit, saw a movie and then I took her to The Point." Dylan stopped walking and interrupted him. "You took her to The Point? Walsh, I told you to be careful."

Brandon almost had to catch himself at this harsh response. He tried to recover, "Nothing happened, man, I swear. That's not why I took her there. I just wanted to be alone so we could talk some more and just hang out with no distractions. But she got weird on me." Dylan turned his attention back to his trek to the front doors, "What do you mean, weird?" Brandon continued, "She was all over me. I pushed her off and told her that wasn't why I brought her up there and she freaked. She made me take her home. I've never had a girl react like that. I'm not sure what I did wrong."

As they reached the front steps Dylan took his time to word his thoughts wisely, "You didn't do anything wrong. Like I said before, she has some issues that I don't think she's dealt with. A lot of stuff happened to her as a kid and I just don't think she's really sure how to deal with guys anymore." Brandon wasn't sure if the next question applied, but he had to be certain, "Well, were you and her ever intimate?" They reached the top of the stairs and Dylan's expression became even more serious, "No, she was like my sister. I could never think of her like that let alone have to listen to you talk about her like that."

Brandon noticed that Dylan almost seemed hurt by the question, though, if someone had asked him if he was ever intimate with Brenda, it wouldn't just be a feeling of hurt, it would blatantly be mixed with disgust. "I'm sorry, I just thought maybe," Dylan beat him to the punch, "Don't worry about it. My advice to you is just leave her alone. It might be best for both of you." That bit of advise was the exact opposite of what he had been hoping for, "What if I don't want to leave her alone?"

Dylan took another second to take in the fact that his best friend was now admitting how strong his feelings were for the girl he grew very fond many years ago. That thought didn't exactly soothe him, but he knew that Brandon would never intentionally hurt anyone and if there was anyone that could help Stephanie with her issues, he would be it. Though those thoughts calmed him a little, reason took over, "Then you need to decide if she's worth all the hurt she could put you through." Brandon took in the full force of his words and nodded his understanding and appreciation. "I gotta get to class," Dylan stated as he finished his journey through the front doors. "Thanks, Dylan," Brandon shouted to him as he watched him go inside.

There Brandon stood, trapped is his thoughts, not really content with the advice he had received. There was one thing he figured out from the conversation, though. There was more to this girl than meets the eye and he was not about to give up on her. There was something special and he wanted to know more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210._

Brandon scanned the halls looking for the girl that now consumed his every thought. Parting the seas of the oncoming West Beverly students he was determined to correct the situation from the previous night. His intention was never to make Stephanie feel obligated to do anything, though her comment about "others guys," kept repeating in his head. He wasn't like other guys and was now fully focused on proving it to her.

He cleared a path through the last short layer of frantic teens and found Stephanie surveying her locker. "Hey," he planted himself beside her. "Hey," she replied back barely acknowledging him. The awkwardness grew as she continued to keep her eyes ahead avoiding him. "Look, I'm sorry about the other night," Brandon was hoping to make everything better before the first period bell. "Sorry about what?" she questioned still refusing to make eye contact. He wasn't sure how to take her cold response. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. It's just that, well, I'm not like other guys and my intentions aren't the same as most guys." As he finished his comment, a pair of gruff hands came from behind Stephanie and wrapped around her as she smiled.

Brandon watched as James Franks came up and began spooning his girl. Not only was he putting the moves on her, but she was responding. She turned to James and kissed him firmly on the lips. Upon releasing him, she finally looked over at Brandon. "Don't worry about it," she slyly stated. Closed her locker and walked away from a now very confused and increasing angry young man. He continued to stare as they held hands down the hall.

Within seconds of their departure Brenda walked up behind him. "I'm sorry, Brandon." Brandon didn't realize that Brenda had watched the entire exchange from only 10 feet away. She didn't trust this girl and she was forced to watch Stephanie squash his heart as she blatantly disrespected him leaving in the arms of another man. She continued to prove herself as a menace. Brandon seemed like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't move and he continued his gaze in the direction of his betrayer though she had already made her way out of sight. Brenda waited for a response from him unsure of what else to say. Brandon finally sucked up his pride, "I'm fine, Bren," and without looking back, walked away.

Brenda was forced to share a room with her brother's tormentor during first period watching as she flirted with any guy that showed her any bit of attention. Brenda was ready to lash out at and call her out in front of the entire class. She wanted to drag her out from her desk, throw her up against the wall and repeatedly punch her in the face and stomach. She couldn't believe how disgusting she could be and yet, in the back of her mind, she heard Kelly's words. 'Her father abused her.' Was that truly an excuse? Does that make it okay for her to mess with other people's affections? Does that make it alright to be selfish? These questions were never going to be answered and they were only contributing to her confusion and hatred. No matter how badly she wanted to hurt Stephanie Sloan, she knew that Brandon and Dylan would never forgive her. That fact, and that fact alone, kept Stephanie from feeling her wrath. The bell finally rang and she broke free of her rage inducing confines.

Brenda slipped on a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a black tank top then ran to the bathroom to check her hair. Standing at the mirror, she fluffed her hair with her fingers and turned her attention to the door cracked to her left. "Brandon?" she asked in the direction of the opening. She received no answer, so she cracked the door a little more. "Brandon? Are you ready?" She peered through the open crack to find her brother, dressed in a blue button shirt and blue jeans, staring off at the wall ahead of him while resting on his bed. She let herself in and sat next to him. "Brandon?" she tried one more time.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight," he sadly stated. "Brandon, you can't let her get you down. She isn't worth it and the best thing for you to do is not dwell. Come on, we're going to the movie and I don't want to hear anything else about it. Besides, you're driving," she commanded with a huge smile trying to comfort him as well as she could without showing her building resentment. He took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes in her direction. "Alright," he finally caved in, giving her a little smile and getting up from the bed.

They made their way downstairs and into Brandon's car. Brenda did her best to keep the conversation on anything but his woman troubles. They discussed the ugly cars that drove by, how she hated red lights and trying to decide whether she wanted popcorn or snow caps at the movie. As they pulled up to the theater, they made out the eye catching appearance of Dylan's jet black Porsche parked outside. Brandon pulled into the side lot and parked. The twins made their way up to the front of the theater meeting Kelly, Donna and Dylan already waiting outside.

They greeted everyone and Brenda took her time making it over to where Dylan was standing and waited for a reaction from him. She was hoping this night wouldn't become anymore tense and Dylan's first reaction was going to dictate whether or not that happened. She turned her eyes up to meet his and he slowly turned his attention to her. She held her breath. Dylan let out a little smirk without saying anything. It was better than nothing and she was willing to take it. Tonight was going to be okay. She put her hand around his back and he quickly returned the gesture. "So, we ready to buy the tickets?" Kelly asked.

"I thought Steve was coming," Donna interjected. Kelly rolled her eyes as Donna pointed out Steve's car pulling up to the parking lot. "See?" she stated with her small 'I was right' smile. Kelly turned her attention to Brandon, "You alright?" He looked at her putting on his best fake smile, "I'm fine," he tried to be convincing, but failing miserably. "Brandon, I told you not to let her ruin your night," Brenda added in the direction of her sulking sibling. It dawned on all of them who Brenda was talking about; all, that is, except Steve who only caught the tail end of the comment. "Who?" his ignorant question radiated through the group as Brandon became a little flustered. "Stephanie Sloan," Donna innocently answered.

"Oh, her," he stated, "I heard her and James Franks have some big plans tonight." Brandon's interest had been peaked by this bit of information, "Like what?" Steve instantly realized the stupidity of his comment and tried to act speechless. "Steve?" Brandon pushed the question. "Brandon, don't worry about it," Brenda tried to skip the topic so they could all enjoy the night out without any drama. Steve couldn't hide the gossip any longer, "Well, James was talking about his plans to take her to The Point."

Brandon went from sullen to angry within a split second. "Damn it," he raised his voice, "That scumbag," he unintentionally stated his thoughts. Dylan reiterated his earlier warning, "Brandon, I told you not to get tangled up with her." Brandon reacted to his voice, but not to his words, "Dylan, you have to come with me." Dylan already knew the answer, but asked anyway, "Where?" Brandon let his feelings take over him while everyone watched, "I'm not going to let him use her like every other guy she's been with. That's part of why she's so screwed up. You know her better than I do, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Dylan shook his head, "I don't think so, man," but Brandon was not taking no for an answer. He was going to go get her and they all knew it. "Fine," Brandon started walking to his car when Brenda looked over at Dylan hoping to get him to change his mind so her brother would at least have someone with some sense there with him. Dylan let out a heavy sigh, "Wait, it'll be a faster drive in the Porsche." Brandon turned around, running up to the sports car already parked outside. "Thanks." Dylan just shook his head, kissed Brenda on the cheek and jumped into the driver's seat. The group watched as the two sped away.

Dylan was right. His car was much faster and The Point was only a few blocks away. They reached it in no time and Brandon jumped out. Dylan refused to move. Brandon eyeballed him and Dylan quickly proclaimed, "I said I would come with you, I didn't say I was going to be a pervert looking in the back seats of other people's cars." Brandon just rolled his eyes and took notice of the only two cars currently parked besides Dylan's. A yellow Pontiac and a red Mercedes sat parked within 20 feet of each other. He quickly surmised that dealing with Beverly Hills kids meant that the Mercedes was where he was headed. To his dismay, he found that he was right as he approached the rocking vehicle.

He walked up to the fogged windows and knocked, knuckles first, as hard as he could. The gyrations within the car stopped and the window descended down to reveal James and Stephanie in a very compromising position. He could make out the unbuttoned and open brown shirt of the young James and watched as Stephanie unwrapped her panty exposing death gripped legs from around him. "What the hell?" James yelled out the window. Brandon did he best control his fist-balling reaction and just ignored him, "Stephanie, come out here." She looked up finding a very angry gentleman staring back at her. "What're you doing here, Brandon?" He calmly stated, "I'm saving you from making a mistake."

He watched as the anger rose in her face. She pushed James onto the floor in front of the, grabbed the door handle and swung her legs around using James' chest to catapult off from and stepped out of the car. Her obviously disheveled appearance and he wareness of they obvious position he found the two entangled in made Brandon question whether or not he was too late. He scanned her over and realized she was wearing the exact same short revealing black dress she had worn for their date. "Stephanie, you don't have to do this." She couldn't control her frustrations and began yelling, "This is none of your business." "It is my business, I care about you and I want you to realize that you don't have to do this. Jerks like James Franks aren't worth it," Brandon loudly shouted back.

"What the hell do you know? You live in your perfect little existence with your perfect little family. You have no idea who I am and you think you have some right to save me. Go to hell," she tried to walk away heading to the passenger seat of red Mercedes, but was diverted when Brandon grabbed her arm, "No, I'm not letting you leave with him." She was now provoked to attack and she did so with unbelievable speed causing her left palm to come in contact with his right cheek, "You don't have any say in my life." Though the throbbing in his cheek quickly dispersed through out the rest of his face, he refused to release her. James had snapped out of his bewilderment and confusion after fully restoring his usual preppy appearance and introduced himself into the scene, "She said to let her go." Brandon hadn't realized exactly how big James really was and found that he felt as if he was now the small David facing down the mighty Goliath as James grabbed him by his arm. The mighty Goliath raised his hand landing a right-cross into the cheek that was lucky enough to escape Stephanie's wrath on seconds before, causing Brandon to fall to his hand, but remain with feet firmly planted on the ground. As if from nowhere Brandon's side kick, Dylan, made he his entrance in the nick of time returning the right-cross to his enemy rendering James unconscious and sprawled out on the rocky earth below him.

"You picked a hell of a way to go about this, Walsh," Dylan threw at him as he motioned to the giant that now rested soundly in front of them. "Are you kidding me?" Stephanie was left once against astonished and enraged by the increasing number of idiots that deemed themselves her saviors entering the action sequence she was forced to witness. Dylan went to the aide of his now swaying friend as he tried his best to reason with his other very angry former friend, "Look, he isn't going to give up so you mine as well come with us." She turned her attention to the her date that, in his current condition, was of no use to her and realized that if she wanted to get home it was walk or suck up her disgust and go with them. Since she wasn't sure exactly where her shoes had ended up she decided to walk to the Porsche ignoring the two banes of her existence.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210._

Dylan helped his beaten and unstable friend to the car as the princess they had just saved led the way. "Great, I'm going to have to share a damn seat with the Minnesota Boy Wonder?" Stephanie sarcastically remarked as she pointed out the lack of seating available to the three of them.

Brandon, after finally regaining some sense, still attempted to play the chivalrous knight, "It's fine. I'll wait here. Dylan can take you home." Dylan kept his objections to himself as Stephanie's mood seemed softened as she took in his words, "Leave you here for James to wake up and club you for knocking him out? I think not. Just sit down," she motioned for him to take the passenger seat. The throbbing in his head kept him from making an argument and he quickly took the seat offered to him. He was quickly rewarded when she made her way up to him and flipped her left over his lap resting her body on his lap. "Let's go," she stated to Dylan as she propped herself forward on Brandon's lap using the front window as a brace. Brandon had to fight the urge to put his arms around her and hold on tight, but he was afraid he received yet another knock to the head and wasn't willing to take that risk and end up just like James. He simply relaxed against the back rest and enjoyed the warmth of her body pressed against his.

Dylan debated returning to the movie theater, but on second though assumed it would in everyone's best interest to take the half dressed young woman back home. He also figured that Brenda would have taken his nearly unconscious friend's car home and new there was no way he was leaving Brandon to fend for himself. The trip was filled with the echoes of the night air and heavy sighs of the three tired teens. As they approached the Bel'age Stephanie took no time making her way feet first, unafraid of what she might reveal to onlookers, over the passenger door. She refused acknowledge them as they both followed suit exiting the car. Dylan handed over the keys to the valet and they followed her in.

"I don't need a babysitter. You two boxing stars can go home," she informed them as she made her way to the elevators. Brandon did his best to keep up with the two but soon found himself face first with the maroon carpeting of the lobby. Both Dylan and Stephanie ran to his rescue picking him up from both sides and placing him on one of the hall aligning tan couches. Stephanie didn't try to mask her growing frustration with the whole situation as Dylan addressed half conscious young man in front of him, "You need to stay here. I'll walk her upstairs," Brandon did he best to refute the suggestion by jerking to his feet, but quickly found that he would not be able to make it anywhere without any form of supports. He had no choice but to admit that Dylan was right. Stephanie unhappiness remained evident in her expression, but she decided to avoid further confrontation and just make her way to her room.

The elevator trip was short and sweet as they made their way out and down the hall to Stephanie's front door. She removed her key from its resting place in her cleavage and placed it in the lock. "You know, I would say thank you, if I didn't think you two owed me an apology. Next time, find someone who wants your help." She shifted the key to the left releasing the deadbolt and tapped the handle pushing the door open. Dylan was one again presented with the perfect opportunity to relieve his burden and decided that this time she would not intimidate him out of saying what he needed to say. He followed in close behind her and shut the door.

"Dylan, go home," she let her angry grow once again. Dylan's determination kept him from lashing out and focused on the task at hand. "I'm not leaving. You can call security, but I'm saying what needs to be said." He watched as she opened her mouth aware of the possible obscenities she was ready to fling at him, but made sure to cue her off before she could release any of them.

"I screwed up. I didn't say anything to anyone. Not just to the police, not just to you, to anyone for the past three years. My father was so afraid that my being involved with you was going to get him in trouble, he told me I was not to see you anymore or have anything to do with you. When I started crying he hit me. He told me men don't cry and they don't get into other people's business. Even when I heard about your uncle lying on the stand I was so afraid that my father would hate me, I kept quiet. That isn't an excuse. It isn't a reason." He paused trying to gauge her reaction. She stood quietly in almost a state of shock as he found the weight that rested on his chest had finally been removed. He took the quiet moment to complete his thought.

"The one thing I learned in those three years is a real man doesn't abandon someone he loves. You know who taught me that? That man sprawled out that couch downstairs. There was a time when I was ready to end it. I acted like a complete jackass. I hated myself and he saved me, just like he would do anything in his power to save you. You may hate me now. You may never forgive me. I have to live with that. But no matter what, I will never abandon you again. And I promise you, Brandon would put his life on the line for you. He's a better man than I could ever be, so don't take your hate for me out on him. He doesn't deserve it." With that simple revelation he basked in the relief he finally felt. The ball was now in her court and he could leave it up to her to make the next move. He simple nodded in her direction and shifted his attention to the door behind him leaving her to ponder everything he had thrown at her.

Brenda made her way through the halls of West Beverly determined to track down the girl who not only held the mind of her boyfriend, but now, as evident by the bruises on his face, the heart of her brother. Stephanie was coming dangerously close to tearing apart Brenda's happy little world and she was not about to sit by and allow that to happen. As she waded her way through the onslaught of West Beverly's finest she took a turn around the corner now bringing into view what she believed to be Stephanie's locker. She found her staring off as the small group of girls huddled around her seemed to be deep in discussion.

Brenda slowly approached the gaggle of chattering girls. "Stephanie," Brenda addressed her. She continued to stare off as the other girls giggled to each other. "Stephanie," Brenda was now becoming insistent on getting a response. Finally the red head slipped out of her daze and turned her attention toward voice that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she simply stared. "Hi, I'm Brenda." Stephanie kept her cold glare on the preppy brunette in her presence, "I'm aware of who you are. You're Dylan McKay's current thing." Brenda nodded in admission holding back the aggression that was quickly building up inside her. "I'm also Brandon Walsh's sister." Brenda could see Stephanie's mood shift once again as she turned her attention to her feet. Brenda continued, "Can I talk to you?" Stephanie turned her sights back to what Brenda could only assume where her friends and asked them to excuse themselves. The uncomfortable vibe strengthened as they walked away.

Stephanie questioned leaning up back first against the lockers, "What would you like to talk about?" Brenda could make out the rolling of her eyes as she forced the question from her lips. "Look, I hate to admit it, but my brother really likes you." Brenda paused hoping for a response which never came. "Does that mean anything to you?" She still didn't respond.

"He faced down a guy twice his size for you." This provoked a response. "That's funny. I don't believe I asked him to do that." Brenda became increasingly aggravated, "I don't know what happened last night, but he obviously really cares about you though I haven't figured out why." She paused to regain her composure, "Look, if you don't return those feelings just tell him that so he doesn't have to go through anymore abuse trying to convince you that he cares." Stephanie again seemed annoyed, but determined to appear as if nothing could break her cool attitude, "Anything else?" she directed to Brenda.

"Yes, actually, there is. I don't know what's gone on between you and Dylan in the past, but I know he's really hurting. I have no idea why, but the calm, collected man I know hasn't been able to open up in days. I can't fix whatever happened with you, but if you two were as close as I think you were, don't you think you owe it a shot to work it out?"

Stephanie let out a small sigh, "You know, Brenda, you're right, you don't know what happened between us so don't presume to think that I would have any reason to fix anything. Tell him to move on. I have." Brenda just stared at her the anger radiating from her face. Stephanie remained un-phased by the whole discussion. Brenda wanted to say so many things, but found that all she could do was stare. She made the choice to walk away as the bell rang behind her.

As Brenda walked the anger continued to grow and it wasn't something she could truly walk away from. She turned right back around walking up to Stephanie who had started to walk in the direction of her next class. She grabbed her shoulder from behind forcing her to spin around and face her. "You know, I've been spending this last week calling you a slut in my head because every time I turn around you're flirting with someone else. Then you start doing it with my brother and I'm ready to rip your heart out. As for Dylan, you say you've moved on, yet you want to jump into the pants of every guy you come across? Doesn't seem to me like you've moved on from anything and maybe you need to think about why you need to win affection that way. Dylan cares about you and you dismiss him like you're too good for that. Brandon tries to show you how much he cares for you and you run away from him. Tell me Stephanie, with all the running you do, do you have any time to stop and look in the mirror?" With that, Brenda turned away from the speechless girl and stomped her way down the hall not bothering to wait for any reaction from lashing she had just given.

Morning classes came and went for Brandon as he made his way to his locker with Steve close behind. "Brandon, give it up. That girl's not going to talk to you again. You blew it. She wanted some action and you didn't give it to her. And when she finally comes close to getting some you get in the way." Brandon tried to keep his cool while placing his books in his locker, "It wasn't about that. There's something special about her and she deserves better than some jerk who just wants to get her into bed." Steve added, "She didn't want to jump into bed, seems to me like she prefers the back seat." Brandon became not only aggravated, but he could feel a twinge of anger as Steve talked about her like a piece of meat.

"So, you're saying you would have just done it no questions asked?" he asked though he already knew the answer. Steve responded in a low growling noise followed by his not so innocent smile. "Well, I'm not that selfish. I want to get to know her and I'm hoping for another chance." Steve just watched as Brandon became frustrated with him. "Those marks on your face say to me that she doesn't want to give you another chance and I don't know if I can blame her." Brandon figured Steve was right and just stared into his locker looking as if he had been whipped when a soft voice interrupted the conversation.

"Brandon?" His face lit up as he continued staring into his locker immediately recognizing the soft tone of the woman he had been focused on all day. He turned to face out acknowledging her, "Hey, Stephanie," He smiled at her. Steve just turned his attention in her direction, obviously shocked that he was up close and personal with the fantasy girl that his best friend had taken a beating for. She didn't respond to either of their smiles and seemed somewhat distant.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk later; after school or something?" she asked in a very reserved manner and he could sense the awkward tension coming from her. "I work at the Peach Pit after classes, but I get off at 9 if you want to come around then." She nodded at him and without giving either a second glance turned around and walked down the hallway. Steve just shrugged, "Hmmm. That should be interesting." Brandon didn't respond and continued his gaze in the direction of the departing Stephanie. Steve tapped him on the shoulder and Brandon returned his attention to Steve. "Time for class," he just shook his head and parted company with the now extremely confused Brandon who took a second to shake the situation off, shut his locker and headed off to his next class.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210._

His shift dragged on. Being the normal Tuesday night, not many were out and about looking for a burger. They were more than likely sitting at the library or at home pulling their hair out over their upcoming calculus, physics or history exam. Those were the same worries Brandon should be sulking over, but that wasn't what consumed his mind. Stephanie had approached him and at first, he thought maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she wanted to start over with him.

Then his fear took over and he began dealing with the possibility that she didn't need to speak with him for that reason. Maybe she didn't want to give him the second chance he felt he deserved. The more he let his mind wander, the more he questioned her intentions. Perhaps it wasn't second chances she was interested in, maybe she was coming to tell him to leave her alone and reject him as she seemed to have a knack for doing with every other guy in her life.

He began to think through their week together and their date soon realizing that while he was quick to tell stories about his home life and family, she would as soon switch the subject to her favorite movie or her favorite rock group. She avoided speaking about her past or her family like the plague. It was something Brandon hadn't picked up on before, but talking to Dylan again, and everything that went down the night before, he finally realized that maybe she truly was carrying baggage that kept her from taking any guy seriously. He decided to try convincing himself not to allow her to hurt him. He had only known her for a week so why can't he get her out of his head? What was it about her that drove him to fighting? These thoughts swirled through his mind only seeming to make his shift longer as he again, thought about how he would be seeing her soon enough.

He looked up, hearing the front bell and found the object of his thoughts staring back at him. "You off yet?" she took a seat at the counter in front of him. "Give me a second," he tried to forget everything he had been thinking about as he headed into the back room. There he found Nat attending to a stack of dirty dishes that desperately needed washing. "I'm leaving," Brandon stated. Nat nodded to him and Brandon made his way to his locker, unbuttoned and removed his Peach Pit shirt and put on a green button up collared shirt over his undershirt. "Good night," he waved to Nat and headed out the swinging doors in the direction of the woman who controlled his every thought now awaiting him.

As she stood from the stool, he took note of the simple outfit she was wearing. No tight short skirt or revealing shirt, just a simple pair of blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, jean jacket and tennis shoes. She was a far cry from the disheveled girl in the back seat from last night. Brandon still found himself captivated by her radiant beauty. "Can we take a walk?" she asked as he approached. "Of course," Brandon motioned to the door as she turned to walk outside, he followed closely behind.

The walk started out very quiet. Neither seemed sure what to say and so they just listened to the sounds of their shoes on the pavement and the cars speeding by. Beverly Hills actually seemed pretty peaceful at night and Brandon made a mental note about taking these walks more often. Stephanie continued to look ahead, probably lost in her own thoughts just as he was. Brandon finally got up the courage to attack the issue first. "I'm sorry about everything that," she quickly stopped him by raising her hand. "Brandon, stop. You don't owe me an apology. I was just caught off guard. Most guys ask me out because they have one thing on their mind. James was the perfect example of that."

Brandon added, "James is a dirt bag." Stephanie let out a low laugh, "Yea, but at least I know how to react to guys like him. I can give them what they want and walk away unattached and unaffected. You, Brandon Walsh, got to me. I wasn't ready for a guy who actually wanted something more. I'm still not sure I'm ready for that. Commitments are not my strong suit."

He looked down at his feet as they walked unsure of exactly how to take what she was revealing to him. "That came out wrong," she continued. "It's just that I was starting to have feelings for you and I figured that if we slept together, you would ignore me like all the rest and I wouldn't have to own up to the possibility that I was falling for someone." He couldn't control the next question, "What's wrong with that?"

She paused for a second, "I've spent the past few years of my life making sure to keep my distance from people and you were the first guy I had started letting in and that scared me." They approached a bench placed to the side of a local deli that was closed and she motioned her intention to take a seat. They both sat down.

"Sounds like it's been hard for you," he commented noticing the immediate shift in expression by her to a more sullen look. She shrugged, "I didn't have the greatest childhood I guess you could say." She took a moment to collect her thoughts and hesitatingly began her story, "My father wasn't around much as a kid being a busy stock broker. My mother died when I was 5, so I didn't really have any close relationships with anyone in my family. That is until my Uncle Pete came to live with us." Brandon could tell that she had now gone from sullen to tense. He also noticed she seemed to be choking back some emotions she refused to let overwhelm her. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but let her take the time she needed.

"My Uncle Pete was a big shot lawyer who always made time for his little niece. He would take me to Magic Mountain, the zoo, the movies, wherever I wanted to go. He would even take Dylan along sometimes when I would ask."

This turn seemed to perk her up a little, "Besides Uncle Pete, Dylan was all I really had. He lived right next door and we obviously had a lot in common. I didn't get along with the other hotel kids. I was a tomboy and that didn't really fit with all the other rich little girls in their fancy pretty dresses and sparkly shoes. There I was in a jean jumper and pony tail and my best friend was a boy," she smiled. "How taboo," he commented with a smile. She let out a smirk and went on.

"Anyway, things were great. I didn't need my Dad around. All I needed was my Uncle and Dylan and I had the world. That was until I turned 12," her expression once again shifted to the uncomfortable tense stare. "Slowly things started to get weird with Uncle Pete. He started making comments about how mature looking I was and how I was turning into such a pretty young lady. It was just comments at first, Brandon could sense where the stories was going, but didn't want to stomp her need to tell it.

"One night he came home with a present for me. It was wrapped in a sparkly yellow and blue wrapping paper. I was so excited I ripped the box apart. Inside was a pretty little blue bra. I smiled and thanked him and put it back in the box. I was going to wait to put it on the next day before school. He told me to put it on now to make sure it fit. I waited for him to leave my room, but he didn't move. He said he needed to watch to make sure I knew how to put it on correctly. This was my Uncle Pete, the greatest guy in the world, so I figured he was just trying to help. I turned around, took off my shirt and went to put it on." She slowed down taking a deep sigh. Brandon continued to listen though he had to force himself to stay calm.

"He wasn't satisfied with that and he told me to turn around while I put it on. When I was done, I just stood there as he stared at me. He told me how pretty I looked and how proud he was of me. He had me walk toward him. He only wanted to give me a hug because he was so proud of the big girl I was becoming," Brandon watched as she tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes as her chin began to quiver. "That night, he taught me what big girls do with men." A tear finally fell and she quickly pushed it away. "He repeated that lesson with me every night before bed." The tears began to flow freely.

"Dylan was the only person I told. He would sit and listen to me cry and try to make me feel better. We would have sleepovers two or three times a week just so I didn't have to be there alone with him. Eventually though, Dylan's Dad and my Uncle put a stop to them telling us we spent too much time together. My only way out was taken away and I was again forced to be alone nightly with Uncle Pete. One night I had finally had enough and I told him that I that I knew what was happening was wrong and I was going to tell. He warned me that if I told anyone I would regret it. The next day, the police came to my school and some woman, who told me she was my friend, said that my Dad had been arrested for hurting me and that it was okay to tell her the truth."

She caught Brandon off guard as she seemed to become agitated, "I sure as hell told that woman and everyone else the truth, but my Uncle had them so wrapped around his finger that they didn't believe me. He told them that I was making it up to protect my father. They even awarded him temporary custody. So I ran away. That's when I was placed in a foster home. The court found my father guilty. They ran tests on me that showed that I had been molested. My molester sat in that court room and told them that he had walked in on my father as he was abusing me. No one stood up in my father's defense. They didn't want to be associated with a child molester and the one person who knew the truth had disappeared all together. Without anyone to speak up for my Dad and no one believing me, my father received a 10 year sentence. He's still rotting away in prison."

Brandon stared off into the street in front of them scanning the cars that drove by as she finished revealing her dirty little secret. He couldn't think straight picturing the image of a 12 year old girl in the arms of a 40 year old man. The very thought disgusted him and he wanted to lash out, but knew that's not what she needed right now. She needed someone who was willing to listen. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that." She looked up from her hunched over position at Brandon and simply nodded. "I was kicked from foster home to foster home for unruly behavior. A few months ago the courts finally gave up and emancipated me. Here I am back in Beverly Hills trying to start my life over again."

Brandon tried to regain his thoughts, but wasn't sure where to begin. Stephanie took the time to recover for him, "I wasn't going to share that with anyone. I've spent so much time trying to block it out, besides there wasn't anyone I thought I could trust with it." This peaked his interest, "What convinced you to trust me?" She let out an uncomfortable laugh, "A few things actually. You taking a beating last night and then Dylan coming to your defense in my hotel room." That was news to him he thought as she continued, "The final straw was your sister. She pointed out what a jackass I was being to you. I knew you really liked me and after our date, I knew I returned the feeling. It took her kick in the head to point out what a great guy you must be if she was willing to bite through her hatred for me in order to speak up for you."

"What makes you think she hates you?" he had to ask. "Please, I've caught the daggers she's been sending me since I got here and with McKay putting on the beaten puppy act I figured he had probably said something to her." Brandon corrected her, "Actually, he hasn't really talked much about it to anyone. All I know is, it takes a lot to ruffle Dylan's feathers and you managed to do it. With everything that's happened, I can see why." She just sat silent as his final comment flew off into the distance being overpowered by a supped up black Chevy pick up that drove by.

She slowly stood from the bench turning her attention back to the understanding face of the gentleman she had just spilled her heart out to. "Can you give me a ride? I actually took the bus to get here." He stood up perking at her statement, "A Beverly Hills girl took a ride on the public bus? That must have been a sight." She let out a little giggle and gave him a light tap on his chest, "I'm not your average Beverly Hills girl." He had to smile, "Trust me, I've noticed. Of course I'll give you a ride," he placed his arm around her shoulder without thinking, but was happily surprised when she returned the gesture placing her arm around his waist. They both held on tight as they walked back to the Peach Pit.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hill, 90210._

The ride to the Bel'age was a quick one, filled with discussions of the upcoming exams and the throwing back and forth random facts about history and chemistry. Brandon did his best to avoid bringing up the earlier topic trying to make her feel as comfortable with him as possible. He approached the drive up area of the hotel and Stephanie waved off the valet. She turned to Brandon, "Thank you." He looked deeply into her dark blue eyes, "For not judging me." He placed his hand on her cheek, "I would never judge you." They sat and stared taking in the soft curves of the others face. She soon became as lost in his hazel eyes as he was in hers. He leaned in pressing his lips tightly against hers. Both were soon taken over by the passion of the longing kiss.

Stephanie pulled away and looked back at a confused Brandon, "Brandon, I really want this, I do." He felt some shame take him over as he realized how inappropriate the kiss was. She continued on, "It's just that I have a lot of healing to do." He nodded, "I really like you, but, for right now, I just need a friend. Understand?" He smiled at her, "Of course, I understand." She passed a similar smile to him, nodded and gripped the handle of the passenger side door. She turned back to him, "Thank you." She stepped out, shut the door and turned facing back to the car. They exchanged waves as he put his foot on the gas and drove away.

He kept his promise of friendship to Stephanie. From that point on if Brandon was in class, working on the paper or at work, he was with her. They hung out in the halls and during lunch. He spent almost every night at her hotel studying or just hanging out. The more time he spent with her the stronger his feelings for her got. He didn't think anything could ruin the bond they were beginning to create. These thoughts filled his mind as the sounds of popping filled his ears.

He turned his attention to the microwave in front of him watching as the bag began to spasm under the heat. "Stephanie, do you want butter on your popcorn?" he shouted over the microwave. "No, I have to watch my girlish figure," she replied. He chuckled to himself as he waited for the popping to slow down. The smell of the popped kernels soon filled the entire room as he pulled open the door and removed the bag. He reached up to the cabinet above him and removed a big glass bowl then pulled open the bag, making sure to keep the steam from his face and dumped the entire contents of the bag into the clear container.

Brandon realized he had forgotten to ask her one very important question. "Do you want salt on the popcorn?" he shouted again to her. This time he received no answer. "Stephanie?" he shouted one more time. He figured maybe she was in the bathroom and hadn't heard him so he went out to check on her. As he turned the corner into the living room he found the young girl glued to the T.V. screen in front of her. "You okay?" he asked, but she never turned her attention away. Brandon finally turned to catch what it was that she was so intent on looking at and there he caught the picture of an older man dressed in a gray and white pin striped suit. At the bottom of the screen he read, "Peter Sloan, nominee for the California Supreme Court."

He could barely turn his attention away from the television. He turned to Stephanie who looked like she had just been kicked in the stomach. He made his way over to the couch and took a seat beside her. She didn't move; she didn't say word. Even after the story had moved on, her eyes never left the box in front of her. He just watched her waiting for any sign of life, anything kind of reaction. He tried to prepare himself for tears or anger, but nothing seemed to be coming. "Are you okay?" he inquired, his eyes probing her for a response. "I'm fine," she blinked away the stare and looked at him. "But, I'm just not in the mood for a movie right now. I just want to go to bed."

He shook his head, "I don't think you should be alone tonight. Please, let me stay." She continued to stare at him as if she hadn't registered anything he had said. After a few long seconds she finally responded, "No, I really just want to be alone." Brandon reached up to rest a reassuring hand on her arm, but she quickly pulled away. He pulled his hand back and nodded. "Okay, but if you need me, you call me. I don't care what time it is." Her attention moved from him to the floor in front of her, returning back to her earlier daze. He wasn't convinced he should leave, but he figured it would be best for both of them if he did as she asked.

He made his way to the door and took one last glance back. He tried to figure out if the sight he saw in front of him was the scared little girl that she was so many years ago or the angry woman that she tried so hard to hide. Either way, he was scared for her and knew that first thing tomorrow he was going to be waiting, by her side, no matter what face she tried to put on.

The phone rang beside the futon Dylan and Brenda were now sharing. She had come over four hours before to watch the 10pm showing of Attack Of The Killer Tomatoes. They must have fallen asleep shortly after and she was now attempting to tune out the ring coming from just above her head. Dylan gently pushed her up off of his chest as he reached for the phone. She began rubbing her eyes as he answered.

"Hello" he stated through the onset of a yawn. What he heard instantly jolted him out of his sleep induced haze. "What's wrong?" he questioned. Brenda immediately turned her attention to her now wide awake boyfriend. "I saw it earlier" he stated. There was another silence as Brenda became increasingly tense. "I'll be right there." He clicked the off switch on the phone and turned his attention to the floor ahead of him. "Who was that?" Brenda asked, wondering why he hadn't told her to begin with.

"Have you seen my shoes?" he questioned as he stood up. "Dylan who was that?" she repeated. He kept his attention on the floor and quickly discovered his shoes had been pushed under their make shift bed. He sat down on the nearest table and slipped his shoes on, "I need to drop you off at home." With Dylan continuously ignoring her question, she knew who it had to be on the other end of that phone call. "It was Stephanie, wasn't it?" He still didn't respond. She watched him as crossed the room to the front door. "Dylan, it's after midnight. What could be so important?"

Dylan tried his best to control his anger toward her, "Just come on." She didn't move and continued to stare at him. "Dylan?" He couldn't control his frustration any longer, "Stop pushing this. I need to going so get your shoes and let's go." She grabbed her shoes from in front of her, stood up and huffed her way out the front door. Dylan just shook his head as he reached for the light switch forcing the room to go dark as he closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210._

Brandon barely made it through school the next day without calling her. He had come in hoping to catch her early at her locker, but had no luck and assumed maybe she just didn't need to stop by it. At lunch, he scanned the quad for her, but was again disappointed. He asked Brenda if she was seen her in first period, but was once again let down finding that she had not come to school today. He began worrying that something may have happened after he left last night.

He made his way to his car as Brenda came up behind him. "Bren, can you do me a favor and get a ride home from Kelly?" She was caught off guard, "Why? What's up?" He really didn't feel like he had time to explain, but knew that his nosy sister wouldn't give up until she had an answer. "I'm going to check on Stephanie."

Brenda let her disappointment become obvious on her face, "Why is this girl so important that everyone is ready to rush after her no matter what time of the day or night it is?" Brandon overlooked her rant as he opened the driver's side door and sat down. She wouldn't let the conversation end so soon, "She has you wrapped around her finger, Brandon. She plays the damsel in distress and all her suitors come calling. When are you going to stop letting her play the victim? She can't be that good in bed." Brenda knew at that moment she had let her mouth run away with her, but it was too late. Brandon was now out of the car and he was red in the face. He looked like he was out for blood and Brenda had to take a step back.

"You don't know a thing about her. Who are you to judge anyone? Are you really that selfish that the second the attention is taken from you, you start condemning someone else? Are you really that spoiled? Get off your pedestal, Brenda, before someone finally knocks you off!" Brandon's words came crashing at her like a tidal wave. She stood stunned as he jumped back in his car, slammed the door and turned over the ignition. She continued to stare as he shifted gears and sped away not even giving her a second look.

Brandon made it to the hotel, throwing his keys to the valet, he ran inside past the doorman. He swiftly made his way to the brass elevators doors and couldn't control his need to repeatedly press the up arrow as he waited for the doors to finally part. His nerves wouldn't settle and he just needed to make sure she was alright. He bounced back and forth until the doors finally opened up allowing him to enter the tiny box. He pressed the penthouse button and took in as many deep breaths as he could.

Finally, the doors parted once more revealing the big, bright oak door at the end of the hall. He wasted no time making it down the hall and knocked as loud as he could on the door. He waited a second to listen for any movement from the inside. He quickly knocked again this time being interrupted by the door swinging open in front of him. He was quickly overcome with relief until he realized who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Dylan?" A deep fog of confusion swept over him, "What are you doing here? Where is Stephanie?" Dylan held the door open for him as he motioned for Brandon to come in. "She's in the shower." This information now hit Brandon hard. The idea of Stephanie in there taking a shower while Dylan is out here waiting gave Brandon a little more than a twinge of jealousy. "You didn't answer my other question."

Dylan could feel the hostility level rise in the room and tried to remain cool. "She called me last night. Apparently her uncle called her some time after midnight asking to speak to her." Brandon was quickly thrown for a loop. Why hadn't she called him with this news? Why was Dylan her first choice of calls? Was there something going on here that he wasn't aware of? "Why didn't she call me?" he threw his confusion at Dylan. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

"You said she called last night. Why are you still here?" Brandon was becoming increasing louder with each question. "Calm down, B. She called me last night because she was scared. What was I supposed to do, ignore her and tell her to call you?" Dylan spat back at him. "Maybe you should have," he loudly shouted back and Dylan returned with, "She's still my friend, too. What is your problem?" They stood toe to toe and eyeballed each other.

From the corner of the room an even louder voice drew their attention away from each other. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Stephanie shouted at the two men who seemed to be ready to start throwing blows at each other. They continued to stare each other down as Brandon asked, "Why didn't you call me last night?" Stephanie approached the two clad only in her wet hair and bathrobe holding the towel she had been using to dry her hair with in her hand. "I called my old friend Dylan because I needed someone who already knew what I was dealing with. I thought you wanted us to make up, so yes, I called him. I thought you would understand. And if you are going to act like an ass about it you can leave." She stared at the two who weren't separating and finally gave up the threats. She walked over to her door, "In fact, you can both leave." She flung open the door.

Stephanie let out a small yelp and dropped her towel. The whole room went silent and it finally took Dylan breaking eye contact for their attention to turn to her. They watched as she backed away from the opening, the fear evident in her eyes. They both ran to her side and stopped on opposite sides of her turning there attention to the door. There stood the gray suit adorned man from the television the night before. There stood the man that had tortured her so many years before. There, in the penthouse doorway stood Peter Sloan.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills, 90210._

Stephanie stood silent her eyes never leaving the doorway. The kick to the stomach she had received from his image the night before was constantly being repeated with his phone calls and now his unexpected visit. She tried for years to escape him and there she was face to face with the man that haunted her dreams. Both of her protectors seemed to be just as tongue tied as she was. No one could make a move.

"Hello, Stephanie," Uncle Pete managed to break the uncomfortable silence. As if out of reflex she placed her hand on Dylan's arm and started squeezing. Dylan felt as if they were 12 years old again and they were cowering in the closet hiding from the scary man. The same fear over took him and it was as if he was trapped in a time warp. He wanted to move, he wanted to protect her, but he was still that little kid afraid of his father.

Stephanie's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Brandon as he watched the two became completely still. There was nothing about this man that he feared and he was not going to let him continue to ruin her life. "I think you need to leave," he stepped forward in front of both of them. Pete just stood there with a smirk across his face. "I came here to talk to my niece and I think you gentlemen need to excuse us." Stephanie again squeezed Dylan's arm this time squeezing him out of that closet in his mind.

"We're not leaving. You are." Dylan stated as matter of factly as possible. Stephanie still could not move as her Uncle continued to stare at her wet body only covered by her white Terrycloth bathrobe. His eyes pierced into her and she could feel his hands all over her. Even if it was only his eyes, they were still violating her just by being there. The looks he was giving caught Brandon's eye and he quickly moved to block his view. "Leave, or we call security," he demanded.

A smile crept from Pete's mouth, "Please, call security. They'll tell you whose name's on the lease for this room." This prompted a response from Stephanie, "You bastard." Pete continued, "I have every right to be here and I suggest you two make your way out of here before I call security." He took a step toward her quickly being blocked by not only Brandon, but Dylan as well who spoke up again, "Well, Mr. Sloan, if this is your place, than I guess Stephanie'll just have to find somewhere else to live." Brandon turned his eyes up to Dylan as he motioned for Stephanie to go pack her things.

She didn't have to hear the request twice. She turned herself around and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Dylan then stated to the older man, "Since you aren't going to get to talk to her today or ever, I suggest you leave. You don't have any control over her anymore." Both waited for any smart comment that might be headed their way, but were relieved when he simply walked out the door closing it behind him.

Brandon let out a sigh. His curiosity took over, "Where is she going to live?" he directed to Dylan. "With me," Dylan kept his stare on the now closed front door. Brandon wasn't too happy with that answer, but knew that is was probably much safer for her and didn't want to rehash what had started before the unwarranted visit. Brandon watched as Dylan finally released his gaze from the door and turned approaching Stephanie's closed bedroom door. He knocked and from behind the faint sound of a response could barely be made out. Dylan entered the door leaving it open as Brandon approached.

On the bed, Brandon could make out the dark blue large suitcase that now had a very thin layer of clothes resting on the bottom. She did her best to keep her eyes on the task at hand and away from the two that now invaded her room. The slight sounds of sniffling caught Brandon's attention as Dylan approached her. He watched as Dylan placed his hand on her shoulder and she seemed to once again freeze in her spot, mid stride between her dresser and suitcase. She continued her stare into the cloth box, but a tear could be made out escaping from her cheek and down into the box. Brandon moved in toward her bed and Dylan nudged her up and toward him. She stared into his eyes as the tears streamed down her face. He pulled her in close. She put her arms around him as her soft sobs echoed through the room.

Brandon felt the last bit of jealousy surge through him and let it quickly evaporate. He watched as the two friends embraced and realized that what he was watching was something that needed to happen many years ago. It wasn't love, it wasn't passion, it was trust and forgiveness. Something he knew they both needed desperately. He stood from the bed and crossed over to the two still embracing, patting Dylan on the back. He then went to Stephanie's dresser and began filling her suitcase with what was left of her clothing as Dylan continued to comfort her.

Brenda had been trying to call Dylan since she got home from school with no success. She finally got fed up with waiting and called Kelly to ask for a ride to Dylan's. Kelly showed up about 15 minutes later and they made their way over. As they drove up to the house they noticed not only Dylan's car parked out front, but Brandon's as well. Kelly parked behind Brandon as Brenda took off toward the front door. She already had a sneaking suspicion who may be over there and was ready to confirm it as soon as possible.

As she made her way in view of the glass door she could make out two figures behind it. She peeked through trying to make out the bodies of the apparent silhouettes. There she watched as Dylan stood embraced in the arms of another woman. Stephanie Sloan. Brenda knocked on the door making sure to break up the happy couple. Dylan pulled his attention away and they released each other. She watched as he approached the door.

Brenda stood on the porch with Kelly now right behind. "Hey," Dylan greeted them, "Come in." He opened the door as he invited them to enter. Brenda kept her eyes on Stephanie who now made her way over to the futon her and Dylan had shared the previous night. The two entered the living Brenda taking a seat opposite of Stephanie as Kelly made herself comfortable on the chair beside it. Stephanie nodded at the two new additions to the room, "Hi, Brenda. Kelly, long time no see." Kelly nodded to her ready to respond, but was cut off, "So, where's Brandon? Is he aware of how close you two have become?" she addressed to Dylan.

As if responding to his name Brandon entered leaving behind the back bedroom. "Hey, you two," he smiled at Kelly and Brenda as he took a seat on the backing of the futon placing his hand on Stephanie's shoulder. She watched as Stephanie returned the gesture and they smiled up at each other. Brenda's attention turned back to Dylan who did not look happy. "Brenda, can we talk in the kitchen, please?" She knew she looked sheepish, but there was no way to take it back. She excused herself as her and Dylan made their way to the kitchen. As they walked, something caught Brenda's eye in the bedroom Brandon had just come out from. There was a suitcase sitting open on the bed.

Before they could even make it in she questioned Dylan, "Is she living here now?" He was in no mood to put up with her accusations and let it be known, "I don't need this right now. You were the one who wanted us to make up and now what, you're jealous?" He glared at her. "Yes, I wanted you two to work it out so you wouldn't be so upset anymore, but you didn't answer my question." She stared at him longing for an answer hoping that what she suspected was not true; hoping that this girl was not becoming a permanent fixture in her happy little world. She was becoming aggravated with the lack of response. "She has manipulated both of you. She is playing Brandon like a fiddle and what is she holding over you, Dylan?" Her frustration increased as he became more withdrawn, "Fine, don't tell me," she shook her head.

From beside them Brenda could make out a faint knock from the swinging door then noticed a head push past it. Stephanie pushed her way into the room and addressed both of them. "He won't tell you, but I will. You deserve an explanation so please, come and sit down and I'll give you one." She turned herself right back around not waiting for a response and headed back into the living room. Brenda glared at Dylan then pushed past the swinging door.

She entered the room again and took a seat beside Brandon who had now switched places with Stephanie. Dylan entered behind and all eyes were now on the main attraction. She took no time starting her story, "I'm sure you two have heard the rumors. I'm sure that you know my father is in prison for abusing me. Well, what you don't know is that my father was framed. Have either of you been paying attention to the news lately, about the new California Supreme Court nominee?" Both Kelly and Brenda confirmed that they knew about the information. "Peter Sloan is my uncle and the man who abused me. He set my father up when I threatened to out him. He's the reason I was put into a foster home. Now that I'm back, he's ready to do anything in his power to make sure that information doesn't become public." With those few sentenced a bright ray of light was shed on the situation. Brenda had to take a moment to let it all sink in.

The feeling of embarrassment passed through Brenda's body. It all made sense now; why he was so upset about her coming back; why he was so distant from her; her need to find affection with every guy that showed her attention and now, why Dylan was being so protective of her. It was her that had pushed Dylan to reach out and when he finally did she snapped at him. Stephanie wasn't playing the victim, she really was the victim and Dylan was only trying to protect her.

Brenda stood up from her seat, intent on correcting the situation. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Stephanie and I'm sorry that I've been so hateful toward you. I wanted you and Dylan to make up so he would come back to me, but when he ran to you, I got jealous. I was an idiot for judging you the way I have been. You didn't deserve that and I hope you can forgive me."

Stephanie let out a sly smile, "Well, I never expected that. Took a lot of guts to say and I can admire that. I can see why Dylan is so fond of you." She stood up from the corner of the futon, "You're forgiven." They exchanged a quick hug and then separated. Stephanie took a seat beside Brandon as Brenda continued to stand. Dylan approached Brenda and placed his hand out for her to grasp which she gladly accepted. Kelly's curiosity got the best of her, "Why not turn him in now? You two don't have a connection anymore."

Stephanie shook her head, "He owns the courts around here. There's no way they would believe me. I would rather just move on than have to go through that alone again." Dylan came out of his cool silence, "You wouldn't be alone," he smiled at her. "Thanks Dylan, but right now, I don't think your testimony would do much anyway. My father's already been convicted and I don't think there's much I can do."

"Maybe you don't have to take it to court," Brenda interjected. All eyes turned to her, "You said he's afraid that you're going to make it public. If it gets out it'll ruin his chances of becoming a court justice. Why not make his fears come true? Put it on the six o'clock news." Brenda smiled as a look of excitement crossed her face. Why this brilliant idea hadn't crossed her mind before she wasn't sure, but Stephanie found herself overcome with hope and satisfied that his may be the proper revenge. Even if he tried to dispute it, the public would eat it up. There's no way he would be put on the bench. Stephanie let out a similar smile to Brenda's. The whole room lit up with the suggestion. Brandon picked up the phone and handed it to Stephanie. He added, "It's his turn to be scared." She grabbed the phone out of his hand and began dialing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: I don't own Beverly Hills, 90210._

Brandon's shift went pretty smoothly at the Peach Pit the next afternoon. He had okayed it with Nat to get off early that day to sit with Stephanie during her interview. He knew she was nervous and couldn't imagine the pain she had to go through re-living it with him. Now she was going to re-live it in front of all of California. He knew that right now she needed all the support she could get. As 5 o'clock rolled around Brandon made his way to the back room to change and head out. He pushed through the doors as he began to unbutton his shirt. As he grabbed the latch on his locker, the noise of the swinging doors grabbed his attention. There was Nat staring with his puppy dog eyes.

Brandon did his best not to respond to the look, but no matter how hard he tried ignoring it, he could feel those eyes burning into his head. "What, Nat?" he asked hoping not to receive a disappointing response. "Half of Beverly Hills High just walked in here, Brandon. I'm sorry, I need you to stay." Nat could always get one over on Brandon, and he wanted to fight or yell at him, but he just couldn't. "Nat, I told you, this is really important. I can't stay." Brandon turned his attention back to his locker, once again, attempting to avoid Nat's stare to no avail. He looked back around, "I'm really sorry, if you leave now we'll be short handed. I really need you to stay. Tell Stephanie, she can come in anytime and her order will be on me." Brandon let out a sigh, but he knew Nat wouldn't ask if he didn't really need him. "Let me call over to Dylan's really quick and I'll stay." As his attention left the doors he could hear them swing shut as he started to button his shirt back up.

This was going to be one phone call he wasn't looking forward to. Brandon knew Dylan was going to be there and that made him feel a little better, but disappointing Stephanie was something he was not ready to do. He finished with his shirt, closed his locker and walked out to the now crowded Peach Pit. Giving the 'one minute' gesture to everyone he walked by, he grabbed the phone and began to dial. The dialing led to ringing and the ringing was soon interrupted by a voice he recognized, "Dylan, hey. Is Stephanie there?" Dylan informed him that she had gone out for a walk before the interview, but said she would meet him there. He had to break the news to Dylan asking that he apologize for him, but to bring her over to the Pit after and he would try to make it up to her. They soon hung up and Brandon was off to the grind, with voices screaming for him in every direction.

Two hours had gone by at a non-stop pace. If he wasn't taking orders he was helping flip burgers or washing dishes. It seemed like every student from Beverly and West Beverly decided to eat there tonight including Donna, David, Steve and Andrea. As things calmed down he actually got a chance to sit for a few minutes as the group talked about recent events including the interview that Stephanie was doing. Though Brandon wasn't forth coming about exactly what the interview was about, he did make it clear that it was important and that she was going to need support after. After the conversation had slowed he checked his watch wondering where Dylan and Stephanie could be. He assumed the interview would have been over a while ago. He turned to see Nat's glaring eyes as he politely excused himself and made his way to the counter. He bent down to grab his order pad when the sound of the bell caught his attention. Before he had a chance to look up Dylan had burst through the door, alone. "Have you seen, Stephanie?" he questioned Brandon. "No, I thought she would be coming here with you." The look on Dylan's face caused Brandon to become very nervous. His words only added to the feeling, "She didn't show up."

A million different reasons floated through Brandon's mind and most of them weren't good. There was no way he was sticking around here now. "Nat, I have to go." Nat's expression turned, but it appeared as if he understood there was no talking him out of it. He just nodded in Brandon's direction and he was out the door right behind Dylan. The two jumped in the Porsche and made their way down the road. Both threw ideas back and forth about where she could be. Fear crept through them as each suggestion was shot down one by one as they made their way around the city. Hours later they had found that the ideas had run short and desperation over took them. Dylan jumped out of his car heading to a pay phone to call the police. Something must have happened, there was no other explanation.

Brandon sat racking his brain. There must be somewhere they hadn't thought of. Some place she would be familiar with enough to run to. Soon his face lit up as it finally hit him as to the one place they didn't look. "Dylan, forget the phone call. I think I know somewhere she might be." Dylan hesitated but dropped the receiver and headed back to the car. They streamed down the road to the one place they never thought to look.

Soon the car slowly pulled into The Point. It was a busy night tonight. Four or five cars lined the beautiful view that was blocked by the fogged windows that peered into it. The two jumped out and began searching. They split up walking along different sides of the cliff until they finally joined in the middle. There they found her sitting alone along the edge staring out into the sea of city lights that made The Point such a beautiful spot. The two boys just stared at her at first, not sure how to approach someone who seemed so lost in their thoughts. Dylan finally took the initiative and stepped in close beside her.

She continued to stare off, "I was hoping you wouldn't find me," she stated never breaking her distant gaze. He sat down beside her, "What happened?" It was as if she was determined to not let any emotion out; she just sat quietly. Brandon followed Dylan as he too took a seat beside her. The three just looked on, none wanting to be the first to break the sullen mood. Stephanie couldn't take the peering eyes and finally broke her stark cold silence. "He found me," was all she could get out. The two looked to her and then across to each other. The worry they had subdued by finding her sitting there, but was now rekindled with this new information. "Did he hurt you?" Brandon questioned. She shook her head, "No, he called the house. Told me that if I made the story public he would make sure you all paid just like my father." Everyone quickly got silent again. The sounds of the Santa Ana's took over.

Brandon knew he had to be strong for her; he owed her that, "I'm not afraid of him. Let him try to dig up something up on me. It won't happen." Dylan and Brandon both let out a little chuckle, "Golden boy over there is so squeaky clean, there is no way anyone could arrest him for anything," Dylan added. She didn't share the laugh, but quickly made her point, "He won't get the chance," she moved her hand from between her legs revealing the shiny metal object they hadn't noticed her gripping since they had approached her earlier. Dylan's smile quickly faded with Brandon's following close behind as they realized what she was holding on to. "A gun isn't going to solve your problems, Stephanie," Dylan interjected. "No, it won't, but it'll make one of them go away" she stated in her notoriously distant fashion.

"Telling your story is going to make him go away; for a very long time. If you kill him, you're going to be taking his place in that jail cell." He placed his hand on her chin and turned her eyes to him, "That isn't what you deserve." She continued to stare into his eyes, "What if no one believes me?" She tried her best to keep her overwhelming emotion in check. "They'll believe you," he tried to convince her with his charming smile, "because you won't be the only one telling the story this time. I'll be your witness and they will believe us." Brandon put his hand over hers making sure to get a hold of the gun. She turned her eyes up to him, "You don't need this, Stephanie. You're not alone anymore." She nodded to him and let go as he grabbed it from her. She pushed herself toward him and he embraced her. As she wrapped her arms around him, he returned the embrace as Dylan removed the gun from his hand and placed it in his pocket. She gave him one final squeeze and pulled away.

She pushed her way to her feet as the two young men did the same. They all gave one final look out into the dark night sky and made their way to the car with Stephanie leading the way. She stopped staring at the black Porsche that awaited her. "Damn it, McKay. You and this damn two-seater. Can't you afford a town car or something?" Brandon and Dylan let out a loud laugh as the events of their last encounter at The Point repeated. Brandon took his seat on the passenger side as Stephanie sat down against him. This time he didn't refrain from placing his arms around her waist. She returned the gesture by placing her arms around his hands and laid back into him. This time he was not only content with the warmth of her body, but the touch of her accepting embrace as well. They made their way back to the Peach Pit.

Stephanie jumped over the side and began to walk as the two took a second to speak. "What're you going to do with the gun?" Brandon whispered to Dylan. He shook his head, "I'll figure something out." Brandon just nodded and they both followed behind Stephanie who had already made her way inside. They soon found themselves amidst a frenzied crowd and Brandon caught the look from Nat. He turned his attention to Dylan and Stephanie and then down to the work shirt that he hadn't gotten the chance to remove before leaving. He shook his head and made his way back behind the counter from which he had earlier escaped to once again calm down the students that now directed their orders to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills, 90210._

Brenda and Brandon made their way up to the front walk stopping in front of the beautiful frosted glass that decorated the door in front of them. Brenda reached up to the oval button that would alert those inside to their presence, but was quickly interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal Dylan McKay dressed in a sleeveless shirt and jean shorts. He smiled as he motioned for them to make their way in. Dylan held out his hand to Brandon as he planted a kiss on Brenda's cheek. Brandon quickly shook his hand while closing the door behind him.

"How did everything go?" Brandon finally asked the question that had been on his mind since early this morning. Dylan smiled automatically revealing the impending answer, "It went great. She walked in, head strong and told her story, no holds barred. They said it's going to be the top story on the 5 o'clock news." Brandon looked down at his watch, "That's in a half an hour." Dylan nodded to him putting his arm around Brenda who just stood quietly. "Where is she?" Brandon inquired. Dylan let out a little chuckle, "She's in the kitchen attempting to cook. She's determined to have a bar-b-que tonight so she's putting together a salad and a bunch of side dishes." Brandon shook his head and chuckled at Dylan's revelation as he headed into the kitchen to join her.

He pushed open the swinging door peering inside to be greeted by the view of a tiny pair of blue shorts poking out of an opened refrigerator door. He just stared at the round figure, long legs and bare feet that happily shook in front of him. She peaked over the door, "You like what you see?" she smiled at him as he blushed in her direction. He had been caught and turned his eyes away. "It's alright," she giggled, "Care to help with the salad?" He turned his eyes back to her and made his way over to the cutting board where a tomato awaited his attention. She shut the door as she put a head of lettuce up on the counter. He turned his attention back to her taking in the sight of the red head clad only in the blue shorts, a matching blue tank top with her hair pulled up into a tight pony tail. He was becoming very fond of the 'girl next door' look.

She opened up the wrapping and began pulling the lettuce apart, placing it into a bowl she had retrieved from the shelf above her. She definitely appeared to be in much better spirits than the night before. "So, how ya feeling?" he asked. "Good," she smiled at him, "I wasn't sure I could do it, but once I started talking, it was like a huge burden had been lifted off of my shoulders." He smiled back at her as he chopped into the tomato, "Good." She turned her attention from the lettuce to his chopping leaning in to kiss his cheek. He turned to look into her eyes asking, "What was that for?" She continued to stare, "For believing me." He put down the knife and turned to face her continuing the deep stare into her eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and moved in grabbing his lips with hers. He pulled away playfully, "Is this how you reward all your friends?" he continued to smile.

She never let her eyes leave his, "You've always been more than a friend, Brandon." He nodded to her as she again placed her lips upon his. The kiss started slow but turned into a much deeper exchange. They were soon wrapped around each other, the longing they had both been feeling taking them over. The kiss continued to deepen until their tongues became entangled in the sensuous moment. Their eyes closed and the world around them disappeared as their emotions and passion took over. Their hands began roaming and exploring the other's body. They became so lost in each other that neither one heard the swinging of the kitchen door.

Dylan let a growling sound escape his mouth. Brandon and Stephanie quickly froze as their lips pulled apart. They turned to the young couple now glaring at them in the open doorway. The embarrassment took over and they both became very red. Brandon took a second to recover from the moment, "Sorry, we didn't hear you come in." Dyaln desperately fought to keep back the laugh he was holding in the back of his throat. The two couldn't stop smiling as Dylan finally interjected, "I'm going to head out to pick up some meat. B, mind if I borrow your car?" Brandon's normal color slowly returned, "You want to borrow my car?" Dylan nodded as he shrugged, "Bigger trunk." Brandon shook his head, "I'll drive." He turned to Stephanie who had pulled herself out of the center of attention and back against the counter. She just nodded to him and let out a little giggle. He leaned in kissing her cheek and pushed Dylan out the door, leaving Brenda and Stephanie alone and cracking up as the boys left.

Brenda had to remark, "So I guess things between you and Brandon are going well." Stephanie's red cheeks got even brighter as she nodded. Brenda tried to lighten the mood, "Need some help?" Stephanie finally lessened the embarrassed smile, "Please," she nodded toward Brenda. The two girls passed the time away discussing Brandon and Dylan as they worked on the salad as well as potato salad and started boiling water to make macaroni salad. Before they knew it 15 minutes had flown by. Brenda looked at her watch, "I hope they make it back in time. The interview'll be on in a few minutes." Stephanie nodded, "The grocery store is only a few minutes away."

Brenda heard what sounded like a car approaching the driveway and made her way out of the kitchen, "Maybe that's them now." She swung open the front door to peak outside and didn't recognize the black BMW that now made its way up the driveway. Her attention was then caught be the kitchen door swinging out and a frantic Stephanie running from behind it. Brenda watched as she started going through the drawers screaming at Brenda to close the door. Brenda shut and locked the door and ran toward her. "What's wrong?" she questioned the frenzied woman, "What are you looking for?"

She didn't look up from her search, "I heard him put it in here last night. I know it's here somewhere." Brenda couldn't understand what could lead Stephanie into such a whirlwind, but quickly figured out that whoever the visitor was that had pulled up was not someone she was anxious to see. Stephanie stepped back from the last drawer which she ripped through revealing a silver revolver placed firmly in her hand. Brenda's heart began pounding, "Stephanie, you have a gun?"

Stephanie ran for the door as sound of the bell shot through the house. "Stephanie, wait!" Brenda yelled. It was too late; Stephanie flung the door open and aimed pointing the pistol at the now shocked intruder's head. "Stephanie!" was all Brenda could get out before she heard the cocking of the loaded pistol.


	13. Chapter 13

The smell of her hair, the warmth of her skin and her bright smile consumed Brandon's thoughts as him and Dylan scanned over the various pieces of meat in the local butcher's section of the grocery store. The permanent smile plastered across his face let everyone around him know that something very special and probably unmentionable had just occurred to this chipper young man. The two piled a few steaks and 2 racks of ribs into their cart and Dylan pushed it to one of the aligning registers.

"So, things have taken an interesting turn with you two, I see," he smiled at Brandon as the line slowly moved ahead. Brandon nodded back to him, "You could say that," the glow on his face took over, "She is one amazing woman." Dylan couldn't help but agree, "That she is." Soon they had made their way through the line and piled their bar-be-que supplies into the trunk of the Mustang and zoomed their way out of the parking lot.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they continued their two minute trip down the road toward the two lovely ladies that now awaited their arrival. The top down and breeze blowing seemed to be the perfect accompaniment to a satisfying day. The house soon came into sight as Dylan picked up the view of the unidentified black BMW parked outside. He searched his mind trying to think of whose car it might be and was having no luck with coming up with an answer, until he looked over to see the front door open exposing the young lady now holding out something to whoever the owner was. A glint of sunlight sparked off the object in her hand and the suit of the man in front of her told him everything he needed to know. He screamed from the approached vehicle, "Stephanie, don't do this!"

Brandon was quickly lost as to what was going on, but soon figured it out as his attention was grabbed by the scene that was now frame by the front door. Stephanie was holding the pistol from the night before on what he could only assume was Peter Sloan. Uncle Pete. He slammed on the brake as he parked, but Dylan had already shot out of the car and was making his way toward the house. "Stephanie, this is nuts." Brandon trekked up to Dylan's side at top speed as he made out Brenda's voice coming from inside, "I'll call the police. He's trespassing, they arrest him. You don't need to do this."

All three watched as the cold stare turned into a bright smile, "It is trespassing. So that means I could shoot you right now and be fully justified." Random thoughts blazed through Brandon's mind trying to think of some way to reason with her. "You don't know why he's here. If you shoot him, you'll never know." This seemed to spark some interest and Stephanie's cold manner seemed to drop to a calm one. "Alright, why are you here?" Pete just froze in his spot looking as if he hadn't even realized a question had been asked of him. It was until he felt the movement behind him from the two boys that it hit him to answer, "I came to discuss this interview you want to do. Are you sure it's something you are ready to deal with?"

"Oh, playing the caring Uncle Pete? You lost that privilege the night you raped me. My guess is you didn't plan on being so nice, so why not tell me why you're really here?" Dylan watched as the conversation turned in a direction he was hoping could be avoided, but figured that if she is talking, she isn't shooting. He watched Peter Sloan turn from scared little man to an unhappy well dressed lawyer, "Fine, if you let this bring this information out, I will make sure you are smeared all over the place. A little girl begging her Uncle for me sounds more like a little whore than the victim." This sent Dylan's blood boiling and Brandon into a mental frenzy. Dylan made a move to grab Pete, but was stopped by Brandon who was now afraid Pete gave her every reason to put a bullet between his eyes. To his shock, her smile got wider.

"So I finally have you running scared old man? It's about damn time. I spent the last three years of my life running from you because I thought I was disgusting and worthless just like you made me feel, but guess what, that little girl is gone and your big words, don't scare me anymore. I'm not the one sweating now am I? Get in here!" she pulled back from the doorway sure to keep the gun aimed firmly at his head and motioned for him to come in. The three onlookers watched as Pete hesitated, but eventually walked his way inside. Once he cleared the doorway Brandon and Dylan followed inside. "Now, sit!" Stephanie demanded. "This is wrongful detainment. I will have all of you in jail once this is over." Stephanie continued to glare at him as he finally took a seat on the futon opposite of the television. Dylan, Brandon and Brenda made sure to stand off to the side out of range of the possible gun fire all three feeling completely helpless.

Pete became more aggravated with this whole situation and obviously felt there was no need to refrain from making it known, "What are you going to do? Keep me here at gunpoint for the rest of your life?" Stephanie shook her head in response and walked over to the television, placing one hand on the power button and keeping a firm grip on the revolver, "Nope. I just wanted to see the reaction on your face as I screwed you." She pushed on the button allowing the screen to flip on in front of him. Luckily the channel was already flipped to 13 news in preparation for the occasion. Pete's attention turned from the barrel to the picture tube that was now illuminated. Through the whole house the vindicating message rang for all to hear, "California Supreme Court nominee accused of child molestation. Interview with the victim, next on 13 news at 5." His eyes stayed glued to the screen as he watched his whole career fall apart.

The three watched as the self assured lawyer now became the frightened little child who couldn't move and no longer had his title to hide behind. It was finally out for everyone to hear and nobody could run from it. Stephanie looked over at the small huddled mass, "Brenda, you can call the cops now." Brandon walked toward her as she dropped her arm handing him the gun, "What about him?" They both turned their attention shocked man still unable to turn his attention to anything else. "Let him try to run from this. Everybody knows his face, he won't get far." Brandon nodded as he placed his arm around her back and onto her shoulder. Dylan quickly came up behind Brandon and took the gun, "I need to get rid of this before the cops get here." He turned in the direction of the awaiting back porch with the pistol in hand. Uncle Pete said absolutely nothing from that point on as the sound of the sirens filled the street outside. Soon, he was taken into handcuffs and hauled off to jail.

Brandon returned from the front porch to the house to find it had become empty. He searched the room and kitchen having no luck in finding small group. His attention turned to the back porch as his feet followed. Outside he found Brenda making herself comfortable on a law chair as Stephanie was pressed up against the house siding. Dylan was now attending to the coals that he had lit just before the police arrived. Brandon took a seat beside the now calm and collected young woman resting against the wall. "If he had made a move, would you have shot him?" She looked over at him as she placed her hand on his leg, "Yup," she nodded adding to her response, "but it felt much better seeing his face when he realized nothing he said anymore mattered. He's nothing anymore, even if just in the eyes of the public." Brandon nodded placing his hand on top of hers, "I liked the screw you line you added into it," he jokingly commented to her. She stared deep into his eyes, "I thought the moment needed something." The two let out a little chuckle as the tension was now lifted and they could finally enjoy themselves as they had planned to all along. The earlier scene in the kitchen played out again.

Stephanie leaned in kissing Brandon's cheek, "What was that for?" She smiled at him, "For not stopping me from shooting him," she joked with him. "I would never get in the way of a woman on a mission," he joked right back as he leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. A kiss she quickly returned as she grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet. She pulled him over to the now flaming pit, "Smells good," she stopped as Brandon wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Feels hot enough," he pointed out his observation as Dylan added, "Bren, could you go get me a steak to throw on here." Brenda got up from her seat and headed inside.

Stephanie turned to Brandon, "I need to go finish with the extra stuff." She quickly kissed him and followed Brenda inside. Brandon took this opportunity to ask the burning question, "What did you do with the gun?" Dylan let out a little smirk, "Let me put it this way, if the meat tastes a little metallic, you'll know why." They both looked down at the flaming coals and laughed as Brenda parted through the back door with steak in hand, "What's so funny?" she asked the two now hushed cooks. "I'll tell you later," Dylan assured her as Brandon turned his attention from his sister to the door parting company with the couple. "Do you think Stephanie's going to be okay?" Dylan shook his head while keeping his sight on Brandon as he disappeared toward the kitchen realizing that all they had suffered through in these past few weeks had worked itself out, "Yea, I do." He smiled as Brenda threw the steak onto the flames, "We're all going to be fine." He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He thought to himself, 'Let the celebration begin.'


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: I don't own Beverly Hills, 90210._

The Peach Pit bell jingled as the door slowly moved open. Brandon lifted his head to watch the incoming traffic and noticed the happy face of Dylan pushing his way through the crowd. He scanned over him as he noticed the grey suit and dress shoes he sported out of the ordinary. "Spiffy duds," he announced as Dylan took a seat at the counter. "Gotta look good for the judge," he replied. "How did the deposition go?" Brandon inquired.

Dylan shook his head, "She did great. Didn't even flinch once as she aired all of Peter Sloan's dirty laundry." Brandon smiled at him, "She is one amazing woman." Dylan nodded his agreement. "Can I get a cup of coffee?" Brandon grabbed the pot and put out a cup and saucer in front of him. Pouring the coffee, "So where is she now?" he questioned. "She had to stick around. The DA wanted to talk to her in private. She told me to go ahead. I'm guessing she'll be here anytime."

A customer yelled for Brandon as Dylan began to sip on his coffee. Brandon peered over his shoulder and then headed in the direction of the voice. Dylan sat quietly observing the steady flow of the Peach Pit customers. The bell rang behind him and he turned his attention toward the door. In she walked, clad in her pretty black and daisy flowered dress. Her hair was softly swept up on both sides and she truly looked like an angel. Brandon walked up to her, placing his arm around her back as she tossed him a smile. "I like this good girl look you're trying. Makes me wonder if you have a pistol stowed away in your garter," he smiled at her. "Better be careful, if you tempt me I just might have to break out my piece." He laughed as he kissed her cheek and made his way back to the other side of the counter.

She took a seat next to Dylan, as he finished off his coffee. "What did the DA want to talk to you about?" he asked. She sent a smile toward him then glanced at Brandon, who was fixing a burger beside the grill and then turned back to Dylan. "I have some big news," she smiled at him. She leaned into his ear and spoke as softly as she could. He listened intently. She pulled away as he replied, "That's great!"

Brandon approached them with a burger in hand, "What's great?" She giggled to herself and looked up at Brandon, "It's a surprise." "I like surprises," he shot back with the flirty look evident on his face. "Then you will love this one, but I'll tell you later. I need to head out. I have some stuff to take care of." She passed a smile between the two guys and headed out the door. Brandon looked to Dylan, "I actually hate surprises, so tell me what's going on."

Dylan shook his head, "No can do, man. But I can say this. There will be a party at my house tonight so start inviting." Brandon asked, "A party? Parties are good." A voice yelled from the back corner of the Peach Pit. Brandon quickly realized he was still holding on to the burger he was supposed to bring over as soon as it came off the grill. "Oops," he stated as he walked toward the now unhappy customer. Dylan let out a little grin and turned his attention to his now empty coffee cup.

The sound of the ringing doorbell flooded the now spotless living room of the McKay house. As Dylan ran out from the kitchen loud knocking followed the doorbell. His impatient friends were now pounding there way in. He grabbed the door handle and stared out the glass. "Who is it?" he asked. Steve shouted back, "Come on man, you know who it is. Open the door." Dylan let his sly grin escape his lips as he opened the door letting the impatient blonde in. Following closely behind, Andrea, Kelly, Donna and David entered as well.

"So, what are we doing here?" Kelly asked. Andrea, Donna and David headed to the futon with Steve heading to the kitchen. "Stephanie has some important news and she wanted to tell everyone at the same time. Besides Kel, do you really need a good reason to have a party?" She raised her eyebrow, "I guess not. So where is she?" He shook his head, "She'll be here in little while." They both turned to the kitchen door as they heard it swish open. Out walked Steve with a sandwich in hand. "Sure Steve, help yourself to anything in the fridge," Dylan remarked. "Hey, I haven't eaten all day," Steve shot back.

Kelly and Steve both walked over to the kitchen table where there were chips and salsa laid out. "If this is a party, we need some music," David added. Dylan pointed to the boom box set behind him. "That's supposed to be a sound system?" David asked. "Sorry Silver, I prefer reading to music, but you're welcomed to try it out." As David began examining the tiny tape player the doorbell rang again.

Dylan opened the door. In walked Brandon and Brenda. Dylan smiled shaking Brandon's hand as he leaned down giving Brenda a kiss. Brandon, with his sly wit asked, "What? No loud surprise for me? Some surprise party this is." Brenda drew in a deep breath and stared at him, "Very funny, Brandon." He nodded to her and looked up at Dylan, "So where's the guest of honor?" Kelly yelled from behind, "That's what I'd like to know." The music flipped on behind them as David began dancing by himself trying to get Donna to join in. Kelly rolled her eyes at the sight. Brenda headed over to the kitchen table joining the blonde couple snacking on the chips.

Dylan put his arm around Brandon's neck, "She'll be here. Patience." Brandon shook his head, "Not my strong suit." The front door opening caught their attention as Brandon turned around. He had to smile as he saw the smiling face of his new love. She stuck her head in and then turned to someone outside motioning for them to come in. Brandon watched as an older man in a blue suit entered with Stephanie in toe. She closed the door and stood as the man beside her seemed to tense up. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my Dad, Michael Sloan," she said unable to keep the smile from getting wider as she let the words leave her mouth. Brandon and Dylan soon mirrored her expression. Brandon was the first to approach him putting out his hand. Mr. Sloan slowly reached out to take it, "It's nice to meet you, sir." He looked over to Stephanie who added, "Dad, Brandon and I are," she paused, "close." He nodded to Brandon, "Nice to meet you." Next to greet him was Dylan, "It's been a long time, sir." Mr. Sloan nodded, "It has Dylan, but I'm glad to see you're still taking care of my little girl." Dylan let out a little chuckle, "Trust me, sir. She doesn't need me to do that." He grinned back at Dylan.

The rest of the gang came up one by one to greet the new edition to the family as Brandon pulled Stephanie off to the side. "I'm glad to see you're happy," he watched her eyes turn to her father and back to him. "I am," she stated. "I get another shot at a decent family. Who knows, he could turn out to be father of the year." Brandon's curiosity got the best of him, "Are you two going to be staying here with Dylan for a while?" Her smile widened once again, "I almost forgot." She turned to the group, "Pete pled guilty to the charges. He's getting five years in prison and part of the deal was we get all of his assets including the Bel'age room." Donna turned to her, "Five years doesn't sound like a lot."

Stephanie nodded. "I don't care how long he serves. I got what I wanted. Any power he thought he had is gone and I got my father back." Brenda added a "woohoo" to the mix of cheers as Stephanie turned back to Brandon. He questioned, "Are you sure you want to go back to the Bel'age?" She nodded her head, "Yes, I do. It's where I grew up and I refuse to let him cloud who I was and who I'm going to become. I know no matter what comes along I can take care of myself. I owe that to you." He stared into her eyes as he placed his hands around her waist, "Me?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded, "You showed me that there are good people out there and no matter how many hard situations I come across, there is something worth fighting for. Brandon Walsh, you are proof there is good in the world." He returned her smile, "Why thank you," he stated to her as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Both caught in the moment, they leaned in for a long passionate kiss. The whole room disappeared and it was just them, lost in each other's arms.

The tiny boom box blared behind them knocking them out of their passionate little world. They pulled apart and each raised an eyebrow to the other. "Silver, ever heard of good music?" Brandon shouted. The two laughed separating. Brandon headed toward the music as Stephanie walked up to her father and put her arm around him as they smiled at each other. The music enveloped the room as more hoots and hollers were added to the group. The celebration of a new life was now under way.


End file.
